How To Become A Warrior
by Cloudjumper Kat
Summary: Littlepaw is an apprentice from LightningClan. His weird sense of humor and small size make him a misfit, despite the fact that his father is the leader of the Clan. He endeavors to prove himself as a true warrior, but when he befriends an injured black cat - the infamous cat no one has seen and lived to tell the tale - he has a chance to change his and his Clan's future.
1. This is LightningClan!

**A/N:** To all my fans out there, here is another crossover! And again it's another HTTYD crossover! But this time, it's with my favourite book series; Warriors.

This is just a prologue. Nothing big. But, the next chapter is where the sparks fly.

Enjoy!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _This_ is LightningClan.

We are one of the three brave Clans filled with warriors who follow the warrior code and fight for every scrap of meat they can find.

Sounds great, _huh?_

There are four Clans sharing this forest—

What's that? Oh, yes, I can already hear you saying, "But you just said that you were one of _three_ Clans!"

Well, that is both right _and_ wrong.

You see, the other two original Clans are DuskClan and ReedClan. My mother says that there used to be another Clan; IceClan, but she won't tell me what happened to them. Apparently it's a 'long story'. It makes sense, I mean, you can force me to eat rabbit or play with the others, but you can't teach me about the Clans' history or y'know, anything _important_ …

Anyway, I'm getting off track. Let me tell you about LightningClan!

Our camp is in the middle of our tree-filled territory and is open at the top so we can see the sky. We LightningClan cats like to watch the weather. There is an abundance of different prey all year round apparently, and there is also a stream that flows from ReedClan into our territory.

So, we have fishing, hunting and a _charming_ view of the sun as it is swallowed by the ground.

The only problem is the borders.

The other Clans share their borders with the Gathering Place or the Moonfalls, but, no, we have to share one of _ours_ with FlameClan.

This Clan just showed up one day—apparently they're not even a real Clan; just a bunch of cats who copy everything we do and invite themselves to Gatherings.

But, this is only what I've been told; they showed up seasons before _I_ was born. The only cat who can remember a time _before_ FlameClan was in the forest is our old medicine cat, Mistwhisker.

Anyway, FlameClan is always picking fights, whether they be over prey or just for the fun of it. And to our dismay, they _don't_ follow the warrior code.

You know the rule that states, "An honourable warrior does not need to kill other cats…"

Yeah…they don't follow that.

Or the other ones.

 _At all._

Our Clan probably has the least warriors because of the constant attacks. Everyone, especially us, wants FlameClan _gone._ That's why, one day I'll get out there and beat them! Because taking down one of them is _everything_ around here.

An apprentice is sure to get me at _least_ noticed.

Warriors are tougher. Taking down of them would _definitely_ impress a she-cat.

A senior warrior? Important. Two words in their name; twice the status.

And there's the deputy, Vixenstep. Only Oakstar or _our_ deputy, Scorchfoot, would take _her_ on. She's nasty and cunning and would easily kill a mere warrior.

But, the ultimate cat is the one no one has ever seen. Everyone calls him 'The Shadow'.

…Because that is _literally_ the _only_ thing they could think of…!

He never steals our food, never shows himself and has no conscience whatsoever. He seems to tuck in his tail so that we LightningClan cats can't use our special attack— tug on the opponent's tail and disorientate the enemy, so we can send them running with a few scars to remember us by.

But The Shadow has learned to tuck his tail in and we can't do that, so while the warriors are trying to find him in the dead of night, he comes out of the shadows and kills the poor unsuspecting cat.

At least, that's what everyone assumes. You see, no cat has ever _seen_ The Shadow and lived to tell the tale.

That's why, _I'm_ going to be the first…!

Oh, wait. I haven't introduced myself.

Hi, my name is Littlekit!

Great name, I know, but it's not the worst. My parents could have named me something embarrassing like Fuzzykit or Maggotkit. Thank _StarClan_ they didn't!

True to my name, I'm a _small_ brown tom-kit with a white underbelly and both my mother's and father's forest green eyes.

Speaking of which, my mother is Fawnheart; she's basically a taller version of me.

 _Taller_ , not bigger.

Then, my father is Oakstar. Well, at least, that's what I've been told…

I've only seen him once. I was about three moons old and he came to the nursery to congratulate his brother's mate for giving birth to such a strong, healthy kit.

He glanced at me that day and that was the happiest day of my short life.

I have no littermates but I have five den-mates: Fishkit, my cousin Hawkkit, the almost identical siblings, Acornkit and Nutkit and…

 _Frostkit_!

Fishkit is a chubby tan tom-kit with a white underbelly—he's really smart!

Hawkkit is a brown tabby and somehow _already_ has muscles. It must be from the amount of running around and playing he does with the other kits.

Acornkit and Nutkit are almost the exact same. They share _everything;_ fresh-kill, a nest, I even think they share a brain considering how small it seems to be... The only difference between them is that Acornkit is a light golden-brown tabby she-kit and Nutkit is a light _brown_ tabby tom-kit.

And then, there's the perfect in _every way_ , Frostkit. She's got these sparkling sky-blue eyes and a beautiful silver pelt. She's good at everything! She's so perfect!

I don't think she knows I exist, but once we become apprentices, that will _all_ change!

Because, I'm going to kill The Shadow!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N:** I had the _best_ 'conversation' with Spellcheck while I was writing this. So basically, I wrote Tuffnut (Nutkit)'s name and this was the 'conversation'...

 **Me:** *notices red line under Nutkit's name* *Does the fancy spellcheck thing*

 **Spellcheck:** You spelled "Nutkit". It is incorrect. Did you mean "Nitwit"?

 **Me:** *crying* OMG! YES! YES I DID!

So, yeah… Made my day knowing that Spellcheck understood. :D

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story. If you want me to post the four Clan allegiances, I can. Just send me a review saying, "You idiot, Kat! How am I supposed to know who is who?! Stop procrastinating and write the allegiances down!"

Then *poof* allegiances.

Anyway, I've got to stop procrastinating and I should probably write that English essay…hmm…

 **~ Cloudjumper Kat~**


	2. Battle with FlameClan

"Littlekit."

I held my head up high and looked at my father.

"You have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to become an apprentice," he yowled, loud enough for the whole Clan to hear.

I looked at the other new apprentices. Frostpaw, Hawkpaw, Fishpaw, Acornpaw and Nutpaw were all standing proudly beside their respective mentors: Bluemist, Tigerfur, Cloversplash, Rosefire and Brackenwhisker.

Oakstar cleared his throat and I looked back at him with a sheepish grin.

"From this day on," he continued, "until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Littlepaw."

I let out a quick purr when I listened to my father call out my new name. He glanced around and quickly dipped his head afterwards.

"Your mentor will be Scorchfoot," he yowled, "I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

The deputy! _I_ was being mentored by the deputy!

…Sure he could only use two of his legs well, but still! That would _definitely_ impress the other apprentices!

Scorchfoot limped from his place on the Great Rock and stood beside me.

"Scorchfoot, my friend and loyal deputy," my father meowed, "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Ravenspot, and you have shown yourself to be brave and skilful in battle! You will be the mentor of Littlepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

The Clan cheered all six of our names and I touched noses with Scorchfoot. I couldn't help notice a gleam in his eye, which could only mean one thing…

Dad hadn't apprenticed me to his _deputy_ because he thought I was strong and tough enough… There _had_ to be an explanation as to _why_ he chose Scorchfoot!

The Clan slowly dispersed and I jumped down and greeted my mother, Fawnheart.

"I can't believe it! My son, the apprentice of Scorchfoot!" she purred. "You must be very excited! He is a great warrior! He'll teach you well and you'll be a warrior in no time."

I kept my concerns to myself. I'd ask dad later.

My cousin, Hawkpaw, padded over.

"Congratulations," he meowed, almost… _sincerely_!

Fawnheart nudged me closer.

"Uh…thank you…?" I mewed back cautiously.

Then he grinned. "I thought you'd never become an apprentice!"

He ran off towards Acornpaw and Nutpaw purring with amusement.

"Ha, ha, very funny…" I called to him, sarcastically, "Another joke about my size? D-Doesn't that get old for you?"

Fawnheart was looking at me with a worried glance, but I shrugged it off. Their jokes and taunts couldn't hurt me.

Scorchfoot trotted over. "We'll start training tomorrow at dawn."

I looked up at him, 'Okay… Will I be training with the other apprentices…?"

His eyes widened. "Uh… no, not yet. Your father has asked otherwise. He wants me to train you for a few extra moons to become a bit…well, _bigger._ "

My ears drooped. _I knew it_! Oakstar was just embarrassed by my size! Just because I wasn't the big, strong son he always wanted!

Suddenly, Morningfrost burst through the entrance of the camp. "FlameClan are attacking!" she cried.

HerHer pelt was caked in blood and she looked _awful_!

Oakstar jumped on the Great Rock and looked down at everyone.

"Jaggedleaf, Morningfrost, Skyfeather and Stonetail need help!" he yowled, "Cedarblaze, Moleshade, Scorchfoot, Snowstorm, Fawnheart and Lionfang, you are coming with me!"

"Can we come too?"

Everyone's head turned to see that Nutpaw had spoken up. The stupid furball.

"You have _just_ been made apprentices!" Tigerfur argued, "You haven't learnt any battle skills. I know I don't want _my_ apprentice to be killed."

Oakstar looked like he was going to agree, but then Frostpaw spoke up. "We can be the back-up." She mewed, "Whenever you need help, come to one of us and we'll bring more cats!"

She was shuffling with excitement. I could tell that she _really_ wanted to be a part of this battle.

"Okay," he agreed hurriedly, "We don't have time to argue. Frostpaw, Hawkpaw, the twins and Fishpaw can come as messengers. Just stay out of the way of the warriors!"

I put my head proudly and padded towards the other warriors going towards the camp entrance…

Wait. He hadn't said _my_ name…

"What about me?" I asked.

Everyone stopped and winced.

"You see, son," Oakstar stammered, "We don't want you in the way. No cat wants to have to look after you…"

I growled indignantly. I can take care of myself!

"I want to go!" I argued, "I can help! I'm not useless!"

"I'll look after him," Fawnheart mewed.

I heard a few cats sigh in relief.

"Come on!" Oakstar meowed. "We have wasted enough time! All of the apprentices, follow me!"

I started running, but I couldn't keep up with my mother or father who had run ahead with each other. I was about a tail-length behind them but my short little legs couldn't go any faster.

Dad licked the top of my mother's head, "If I die today, I want to be by your side. We'll fight together. You know I love you."

Fawnheart purred. "I don't want to lose you, Oakstar. I love you."

If I wasn't feeling so sick around all this love stuff, I would have found it cute. But as I said before… _Yuck!_

I slowed down and padded next to Hawkpaw and Frostpaw.

I instantly regretted my decision.

"You know," Hawkpaw meowed, "We could work as a team; you could listen to the cats giving the messages and I could run and get other cats and watch as I run towards the falling sun. Sounds romantic, right?"

Frostpaw groaned.

Hawkpaw was about say something else but he was cut off by an ear-splitting yowl.

Everyone—but me—picked up the pace and ran behind a group of trees that smelled like us. Probably our border… So those no-good flea-bitten cats had attacked our border patrol!

When I came to where the apprentices were, Scorchfoot was already there telling them where to be.

I padded up to him and he pointed his tail to a large fern. I ran over to it and to my surprise, Scorchfoot was following me there.

"Your mother is busy helping Oakstar; she'll be here in a minute. Until then, I have to look after you," he told me.

"Ah, come on, Scorchfoot," I pleaded, "I can look after myself. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark!"

Scorchfoot scoffed. "Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places!"

I frowned. Just because, as a kit I was a little…curious…

…Okay… one of the things I did, wasn't the best idea I've ever had…

I tried to see if deathberries could stop infection… To test it, I needed a creature covered with blood, but even though I didn't tell her what I was doing, Mistwhisker wouldn't let me near her patients.

I don't know why…!

Anyway, I saw the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a few things.

Long story short, the tests didn't work so I put the fresh-kill back and three cats ended up in the medicine cat den throwing up yarrow.

"That was only one or two times! Come on! Two minutes. I'll kill a FlameClan apprentice. My life will get instantly better."

Scorchfoot shook his head, looking amused. "You can't attack. You can't defend yourself. You can't even eat a whole mouse without feeling sick."

"Yes, but—!"

Too late. Fawnheart was padding towards us and Scorchfoot looked at me.

"They need me out there, Littlepaw!" he meowed. "Stay. Put. There… You know what I mean!"

With that, he bounded into the battle, yowling.

Fawnheart came up to me and licked the top of my head. "Glad to see you're alright."

I was about to reply, when the fern beside me shook and hissed.

Okay, that was weird.

I quickly turned around and a tortoiseshell she-cat jumped out, hissing.

"Stay away from my son!" Fawnheart hissed.

I ran behind my mother wailing. She quickly fought off the she-cat.

Okay…so maybe I wasn't the bravest cat right then, but it was my first battle and I hadn't learned anything. Don't judge me!

Mum was shaking. I knew that she didn't like being very violent, but it was nice of her to fight off that cat. No other cat would have done that for me…

I saw her looking at Oakstar who was having difficulty fighting off two FlameClan warriors.

"Dad needs help!" I told her.

I needed to distract her so I could go out there and fight The Shadow.

…I know what you're all thinking. Yes, I couldn't fight the other warrior, but she just took me by surprise. That's all.

Fawnheart glanced at me and then back at Oakstar.

"Go," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Littlepaw," she meowed. "I need to make sure Oakstar is okay."

She turned and ran towards my father.

 _Finally_! Now I could look for The Shadow and kill him.

I took a step forwards, and walked into a large white tabby tom. And by large, I mean, _huge_! Like three of me stacked on top of each other with another head!

"You are little apprentice, yes?" he asked.

"Yes…" I growled. He was thinking of another size joke probably.

"My Clan needs help," he continued. "You do not mind coming to us and helping us, no?"

I was confused. Why did FlameClan need help? "Uh… yes… no… I don't know! Stop confusing me!"

"I can see peace in your eyes," he meowed softly. "You will do."

His unsheathed claw came towards my chin, slowly. If this was a test, I didn't like it. His claw touched my chin and I stayed as still as possible.

"Littlepaw!"

The tom jumped in surprise, scratching my chin. I cried out in surprise and pain.

"Stay away from my son!" Fawnheart growled as she unsheathed her claws.

I stood back and watched my mother and the strange white tabby tom.

They were just…looking at each other…

"Fawnheart!"

My father came and scratched the tabby tom's face.

"Fawnheart, Littlepaw, run!" he hissed.

The white tom and dad engaged in a fight. Claws were flying everywhere!

The tom bared his teeth and was about to bite Oakstar's neck when he was interrupted.

"Don't!" Fawnheart begged.

The tom stopped and looked at Fawnheart, his eyes sparkling. "You will be perfect," he purred.

"Well, well, well," we heard a voice say, "Look at this. This'll be easy."

"Vixenstep!" my dad growled as he looked for the source of the voice.

Suddenly, a red-orange cat jumped out at us and started to attack my mother.

But Fawnheart was no match for the FlameClan deputy.

With one swift blow, Fawnheart was on the ground bleeding. She lifted her head weakly, but dropped it again.

Dad ran towards Vixenstep and scratched her face in rage. I leaped forward and bit her hind leg. It was the only thing I could think of…

She hissed in pain and ran away. "FlameClan retreat!"

Oakstar ran after her. "And stay away from out border!" he yowled.

I noticed that the white tom had also retreated. So, I walked over to where I last saw Fawnheart…

She wasn't there!

"Fawnheart?" I mewed. "Come out, you're scaring me!"

No response.

"…Mum?"

I looked around and tried to scent her.

Nothing.

Then it hit me! That white tom must have taken her! I unsheathed my claws in anger. Did FlameClan have no respect!? We were supposed to sit vigil by her dead body, but they took Fawnheart!

Then, I got the faint scent of the white tabby tom, going towards the TwolegPlace— behind ours and FlameClan's borders— that Fawnheart was always telling me about. He must have taken her there for whatever reason!

I glanced back at my Clan going back to the camp, then bounded away, following the scent trail. They wouldn't notice if I was gone.

The scent trail of the tom was soon overtaken by something bigger and far worse.

Suddenly, a yowl came from a distressed cat.

A small brown and white dog was chasing a midnight coloured cat with no tail.

It must be The Shadow!

The dog was about to catch up to the cat but then stopped to scratch itself. Mouse-brained dog.

I ran towards The Shadow. He was exhausted and was trying to climb a tree with a low branch. Every time he tried to climb the tree, he fell back down.

He couldn't stay balanced, because of his missing tail! The dog would easily finish him off!

I tried to walk away. At least there would be one less thing for LightningClan to worry about, but he then looked at me.

His eyes were a deep mint-coloured green. They were pleading for help.

"Oh, StarClan," I sighed.

I glanced at the dog who had spotted The Shadow. It started running towards him.

I ran.

I climbed to the low hanging branch. From there, I could see The Shadow and the dog. The stupid mutt was coming towards the frightened black cat.

"Jump!" I yowled.

I leaned forwards as he jumped up. Surprisingly, I caught him and pulled him up.

The dog tried to slow down, but couldn't. It hit its head on the tree and whimpered. It put its tail in between its legs and ran off.

We sat there for a minute puffing.

"You're welcome," I hinted.

The Shadow glared at me. "I could have handled that dog by myself!" he hissed.

"Sure…" I answered back.

"I don't need some little kits' help!" he yowled, "I could have handled that! I was just about to finish that dog off!"

I glared back at him. "Fine," I spat, "If you don't need my help, then I'll just go and wait for you to find a way out of this tree yourself!"

I climbed back down, noticing how I used my tail to balance myself so I didn't fall and break my leg.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

I bounded through the camp entrance and noticed Jaggedleaf dead on the ground. Dad was on top of the Great Rock talking about how much everyone would miss Jaggedleaf.

He noticed me walk through and continued his speech. "But, he and Fawnheart wouldn't be dead if it weren't for Littlepaw!" he hissed softly.

I stared at Oakstar in shock. How was this my fault?

"If he just stayed in camp, like he was told, both these brave cats wouldn't have died!" he growled, more to me then the Clan.

Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Okay…but I saw The Shadow…" I mewed.

Everyone groaned. Oakstar jumped from the Great Rock, fuming.

He grabbed the scruff of my neck, embarrassed.

"I promise dad! I really, actually saw him!" I insisted, "You guys were all gone and I heard a yowl. He was being chased by a dog and couldn't climb a tree so I pulled him up. He should still be there—it's just near the TwolegPlace! Let's gather a patrol out there before he realises how—!"

"Stop!" my father growled as he dropped me to the ground. "Just stop! Every time you step out of your den, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems! , Yes, Greenleaf is almost here but I still have an entire Clan to feed!"

I glanced up at my father and cheekily meowed, "Between you and me, the Clan could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?"

I noticed a few cats look at their stomachs self-consciously and I purred. Mum always used to love my little jokes. Maybe dad would be the same…

"This isn't a joke, Littlepaw!" Oakstar hissed. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

…Apparently, he wasn't the joking kind of guy…

"I-I can't stop myself," I meowed, "I see a FlameClan warrior and I just have to attack him, you know? It's who I am dad."

My father sighed. "You are many things, Littlepaw. But a good warrior is not one of them."

I looked around, noticing many cats nodding their heads in agreement.

…Thanks guys… _loving_ the support.

Dad turned to Scorchfoot. "Take him to the apprentice den and help him make a nest. Make sure he stays there. I need to stay out here and say one last goodbye to Fawnheart…"

Dad padded over to Jaggedleaf's unmoving body and my mentor led me to the apprentices den. The other apprentices were sitting in front of it snickering. Well, except Frostpaw—she was glaring at me. I avoided eye-contact with her.

"Quite the performance," Nutpaw meowed.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Hawkpaw added.

"Thank you," I mewed sarcastically, "I was trying, so…"

"Don't you five have something better to do?" Scorchfoot asked.

Everyone padded off.

"I really did see him," I meowed.

"Sure."

"Oakstar never listens," I growled.

"Well, it runs in the family," Scorchfoot interrupted.

"And when he does, it's always with this…disappointed scowl. Like some cat skimped on the squirrel in his meal."

Beside me, my mentor rolled his eyes. But I wasn't done yet.

"Excuse StarClan," I meowed, imitating my father's deep gruff voice, "I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large tom-kit with muscles. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fishbone!"

"You're thinking about this all wrong," Scorchfoot meowed, cheerily, "It's not so much what you look like. It's what's _inside_ that he can't stand."

I stared at Scorchfoot. How was this supposed to make me feel better…?

"Thank you for summing that up," I sarcastically mewed.

He sighed. "Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

I sighed heavily. "…I just want to be one of you guys…"

I walked in the den and heard Scorchfoot walk away. I padded back out.

I was going to find The Shadow.

I hid in the shadows so no cat could see me as I snuck out. I reached the entrance and ran through.

I was going to _kill_ The Shadow!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N:** There you go; another fun chapter. I told you it'd be filled with drama and what-not. Anyway, the moment with Fawnheart and the white tabby tom was a little bit of foreshadowing. *laughs maniacally*

Anyway, as always, I like to answer my reviewer's questions and comments, so without further ado…

 **~ Kat's Komments ~**

See what I did there…? With the K… Want me to shut up and comment…? Okay…

 ** _Guest:_** Thank you. Also, I know that's you, sis. Were you trying to trick me by not logging in or couldn't you be bothered to log in? I do that all the time… ANYWAY! I'm glad you liked it, despite the fact you've never read a Warrior book in your life. And yes, spell check _is_ the best!

 ** _crazyfoxqueen:_** *laughs evilly* I'd like to see you write one of these crossover Fanfics, Kit. But, that is a good question for Littlekit. Where _would_ his dramatic flair enter that situation? Also, your username is _still_ driving Microsoft Word insane. I hope you're happy.

Anyway, I'm going to put the allegiances here… because I know from experience that an author will put a new name in the story and then you're just like… "Wait. There's a _Bumblebee_ too?!"

So, here you go. Allegiances. You're welcome.

 **-Allegiances-**

 ** _LightningClan ~ Berkians_**

 **LEADER:**

 ** _Oakstar_** _:_ large muscular red tom with green eyes. _(Stoick)._

 **DEPUTY:**

 ** _Scorchfoot:_** light ginger tom with two injured legs. _(Gobber)._

 _Apprentice:_ Littlepaw

 **MEDICINE CAT:**

 ** _Mistwhisker:_** old grey she-cat with wise amber eyes. _(Gothi)_.

 **WARRIORS:**

 ** _Cedarblaze:_** brown tabby tom with a white blaze on his face. _(Spitelout)._

 ** _Fawnheart:_** small brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. _(Valka)._

 ** _Brackenwhisker:_** sandy coloured tom with long whiskers. _(Bucket)._

 _Apprentice:_ Nutpaw

 ** _Moleshade:_** chubby sandy brown tom with a pink nose _. (Mulch)._

 ** _Loudsong:_** cream coloured tom with a loud meow. _(Not-so-Silent-Sven)._

 ** _Cloversplash:_** tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes.

 _Apprentice:_ Fishpaw

 ** _Skyfeather:_** long furred silver grey she-cat with dark blue eyes.

 ** _Rosefire:_** russet coloured she-cat with amber eyes.

 _Apprentice:_ Acornpaw

 ** _Goldenberry:_** light brownish gold she cat with amber eyes.

 ** _Tigerfur:_** orange tabby tom with brown paws and white ears.

 _Apprentice:_ Hawkpaw

 ** _Snowstorm:_** pure white she-cat with amber eyes.

 ** _Stonetail:_** light grey tom with blue eyes.

 ** _Morningfrost:_** blue grey she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes.

 ** _Lionfang:_** long furred golden tom with one ear.

 ** _Bluemist:_** blue grey she-cat with white paws and tail.

 _Apprentice:_ Frostpaw

 **APPRENTICES:**

 ** _Littlepaw:_** small brown tom with a white underbelly and forest green eyes. _(Hiccup)._

 ** _Frostpaw:_** silver she-cat with sky blue eyes. _(Astrid)._

 ** _Hawkpaw:_** muscular brown tabby tom. _(Snotlout)._

 ** _Fishpaw:_** chubby tan tom with a white underbelly. _(Fishlegs)._

 ** _Nutpaw:_** light brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes _. (Tuffnut)._

 ** _Acornpaw:_** golden tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. _(Ruffnut)._

 **QUEENS:**

N/A

 **ELDERS:**

 ** _Ravenspot:_** white and black spotted tom.

 ** _Cloudfall:_** white and sliver tabby she-cat with green eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _FlameClan ~ Dragons_**

 **LEADER:**

 ** _Redstar:_** large red she-cat with black paws. _(Red Death)._

 **DEPUTY:**

 ** _Vixenstep:_** orange she-cat with black ears and feet and a white tail.

 _Apprentice:_ Nightpaw

 **MEDICINE CAT:**

 ** _N/A_**

 **WARRIORS:**

 ** _Birdfur:_** tortoiseshell she cat with short fur.

 ** _Appleclaw:_** russet coloured tom with short, sharp claws.

 _Apprentice:_ Greypaw

 ** _Thornpelt:_** mottled white tom with blue eyes. _(Thornado)._

 ** _Coppernose:_** redish-brown tom with green eyes. _(Skullcrusher)._

 ** _Robinpelt:_** brown tom with a white underbelly.

 _Apprentice:_ Ashpaw

 ** _Dovepool:_** light grey she-cat with white paws.

 ** _Beeflight:_** sandy coloured she-cat.

 _Apprentice:_ Rockpaw

 ** _Crowshade:_** dark grey tom with a white tail tip.

 ** _Honeystripe:_** caramel tabby she-cat.

 ** _Foxstep:_** bright orange she-cat with black feet, tail and ears and green eyes. _(crazyfoxqueen's OC)_

 ** _Leopardfrost:_** sandy coloured spotted tabby she-cat.

 _Apprentice:_ Stormpaw

 ** _Ivyfire:_** grey she cat with amber eyes.

 _Apprentice:_ Firepaw

 ** _Thistleflight:_** brown tom with black ears and paws.

 **APPRENTICES:**

 ** _Nightpaw:_** black tom with half a tail and mint green eyes _. (Toothless)._

 ** _Stormpaw:_** blue-grey she-cat with yellow eyes. _(Stormfly)._

 ** _Firepaw:_** dark orange tom with long fangs and claws _. (Hookfang)._

 ** _Rockpaw:_** chubby calico she-cat with brown eyes. _(Meatlug)._

 ** _Greypaw:_** dark grey tabby tom with green eyes. _(Barf)_ _ **.**_

 ** _Ashpaw:_** light grey tabby tom with green eyes. _(Belch)._

 **QUEENS:**

 ** _Rainstorm:_** blue grey she-cat with amber eyes.

 _Kits:_ Bluekit, Greenkit and Plumkit. _(Bing, Bam and Lloyd)._

 ** _Cherryfang:_** ginger she-cat.

 _Kit:_ Russetkit. _(Torch)._

 **ELDERS:**

 ** _Stumpyfoot:_** sleepy, short, brown tom. _(Grump)._

 _0-0-0-0-0-0_

 ** _DuskClan ~ Outcasts_**

 **LEADER:**

 ** _Adderstar:_** brown tom with black paws and tail. _(Alvin the Treacherous)._

 **DEPUTY:**

 ** _Spiderfur:_** grey tom with white paws and a black muzzle. _(Savage)._

 **MEDICINE CAT:**

 ** _Vineheart:_** light brown mackerel tabby she-cat.

 _Apprentice:_ Wolfpaw

 **WARRIORS:**

 ** _Fernstripe_** **:** grey mackerel tabby she-cat.

 ** _Brightsplash_** **:** white tortoiseshell she cat.

 ** _Owltalon:_** tawny brown tom with blue eyes.

 ** _Mapleblaze:_** fawn cream tortoiseshell she-cat.

 _Apprentice:_ Featherpaw

 ** _Frostcloud:_** white she-cat with black ears and paws.

 ** _Kestrelsong:_** brown tom with amber eyes.

 ** _Eagletail:_** mottled brown tom with a long tail.

 ** _Cinderfang:_** grey tom with amber eyes.

 _Apprentice:_ Tansypaw

 ** _Redfeather:_** red tom with long fur.

 ** _Squirrelfur:_** orange she-cat with white paws.

 **APPRENTICES:**

 ** _Wolfpaw:_** tawny brown tom with one white paw.

 ** _Tansypaw:_** light ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

 ** _Featherpaw:_** long furred grey she-cat with a white tail tip.

 **QUEENS:**

 ** _Silverleaf:_** silver and white tabby she-cat with green eyes.

 _Kit(s):_ expecting.

 **ELDERS:**

 ** _Dewcloud:_** grumpy grey and white tabby tom. _(Mildew)._

 ** _Whitefern:_** half-deaf white tom with green eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _ReedClan ~ Berserkers_**

 **LEADER:**

 ** _Patchstar:_** black and white tom with amber eyes. (Oswald the Agreeable).

 **DEPUTY:**

 ** _Darkclaw:_** insane, dark ginger tom with long claws. _(Dagur the Deranged)._

 **MEDICINE CAT:**

 ** _Rosefang:_** russet she-cat with a white underbelly.

 _Apprentice:_ Specklepaw

 **WARRIORS:**

 ** _Volestep:_** blue grey tom with a white muzzle and underbelly. _(Vorg)._

 ** _Beepad:_** tan she-cat with yellow-ish brown paws.

 ** _Amberleaf:_** brownish gold she-cat with green eyes.

 _Apprentice:_ Heatherpaw

 ** _Antwhisker:_** small grey tom with grey eyes.

 ** _Hazelwish:_** tawny brown she-cat with blue eyes.

 ** _Rippleheart:_** blue grey tom with a white underbelly.

 ** _Pebblefoot:_** light brown she-cat with a dark spot on her pelt.

 _Apprentice:_ Mudpaw

 ** _Birchstripe:_** brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

 ** _Ravenblaze:_** white tom with a black stripe down his face.

 ** _Sageleaf:_** golden she-cat with green eyes.

 **APPRENTICES:**

 ** _Heatherpaw:_** dark grey she-cat with long fur. _(Heather)._

 ** _Specklepaw:_** calico she-cat with brown eyes.

 ** _Mudpaw:_** dark brown tom with light brown paws.

 **QUEENS:**

 ** _Snowstripe:_** white tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

 _Kits:_ Frostkit and Greykit.

 ** _Sparrowfeather:_** light brown she-cat.

 _Kit(s):_ expecting.

 **ELDERS:**

 ** _Bluesky:_** blue grey she-cat with ice blue eyes.

 ** _Thundertail:_** dark grey tabby tom with a missing ear.


	3. The Downed Cat

**A/N:** Now this is one of the best parts of the movie. It was hard to write because I had to add 'The Shadow's/ Toothless' comments because he obviously doesn't talk in the movie, but he does in this, so… Yeah…

Also, the dog in the previous chapter was based on my own dog. I can imagine him chasing a cat, but loosing concentration half-way through. He does that with _my_ cat all the time.

Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter…

Enjoy!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

I looked up at a tree. There was no scent or sign of The Shadow.

"Oh, StarClan hates me," I huffed, "Some cats lose their ear or their fresh-kill, but no, _not me_! I manage to lose an entire _warrior!"_

I scratched the ground in fury and yowled loud enough for StarClan to hear me.

In response, I heard a cat mew back, "Vixenstep? Is that you?"

I followed the voice until I noticed a tree with a low hanging branch and a black cat sitting on it.

"Oh, wow," I breathed, "I finally found him! This fixes everything!"

I ran to the tree and looked up at the cat. "Yes!" I cheered, "I have brought down this might beast!"

"I can hear you, you know."

I jumped and noticed the cat's green eyes staring at me. He looked exhausted. He would be easy to kill.

"I'm going to kill you, fox-heart," I snarled as I climbed the tree. "I'm going to kill you and take you to my father. Then he'll see that I'm a warrior!"

The Shadow just sat there and blinked.

"I am a _warrior_!" I yowled.

I unsheathed my claws and stepped towards him. His slow, steady breathing seemed to become louder, breaking my concentration and anger. We exchanged eye contact and I saw fear and uncertainty in his eyes. Suddenly, he closed his eyes and lowered his head, seemingly accepting his fate.

I lifted my paw, ready for a killing blow. My conscience and my heart were fighting against one another, but the former won. I sheathed my claws and sighed. I looked at his bobbed-tail then down towards the ground. He couldn't get down…

"I did this…" I muttered to myself.

I turned to leave, but then glanced back at The Shadow.

I was going to regret this…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

I climbed down the tree carefully with The Shadow's scruff in my teeth.

I could feel him trying not to move.

When I finally reached the grass underneath, I dropped him and tried to get the taste of FlameClan out of my mouth.

When I was satisfied, I turned around to see The Shadow glaring at me.

"I could have gotten down, you know!" he growled.

"How?" I asked.

That seemed to have stumped him. "Uh… my mentor would have come to save me!"

"Oh, really?" I sneered.

He walked up to me and backed me into the tree stump. He bared his teeth and unsheathed his claws. Was he going to kill me? I just saved his life!

"Listen, _kit_!" he snarled, almost causing my ears to explode, "My _name_ is more feared than all of your Clan put together! My Clan would tear your Clan to _shreds_ if they found me missing! Unlike _you_ , _I'm_ important!"

"What _is_ your name?" I asked. "I'm Littlepaw."

He glared at me. "…Nightpaw."

He flicked his tail and ran across the border.

I padded back towards my camp. Nightpaw seemed to suit him; since he had a jet black pelt—

Wait.

Night _paw_? My _mentor_?

The most feared cat in the forest was an _apprentice?!_

I couldn't understand. Nightpaw was The Shadow?

The Shadow was Nightpaw?

Nightpaw was an apprentice?

Nightpaw—

With my head spinning, I fell to the ground and blacked out.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

I opened my eyes and instantly found that I was no longer in the forest.

So…where was I then?

The strong scent of herbs hit my nose and I realised. I was in the medicine cat den.

Some cat must have found me and taken me here.

"Here, Oakstar," I heard Mistwhisker meow, "These herbs will keep you going until you reach the Moonfalls."

Ah, dad must be going to the Moonfalls to share tongues with StarClan. Probably to ask them how to get rid of The Shadow and FlameClan.

Or should I say _Nightpaw_ and FlameClan?

I couldn't believe it. The most feared cat in the entire forest was an apprentice! Just like me.

"Thank you Mistwhisker," Dad mewed softly.

Well, it didn't matter anyway. I'd probably never see _him_ again. Well, except when he would be tearing my limbs off my body.

I looked around and saw my father standing behind me with his back turned.

He suddenly turned around and I whipped my head back to its original position.

He saw me.

"Littlepaw."

 _Mouse-dung._

"Dad…Uh," I stammered, "I uh… I have to talk to you, dad."

He walked forwards and I sat up.

"I need to speak with you too, son," he nervously replied.

We both straightened and took a deep breath.

I looked at him, straight in the eyes. "I've decided I don't want to—"

"-I think it's time you learn to be a proper warrior."

"— become a warrior."

We both stared at each other in confusion.

"What?"

"What?"

My father cleared his throat. "You go first."

I recoiled, "N-No, you go first."

"Alright," he meowed, "You get your wish. You train with the other apprentices at dawn."

"Oh, great StarClan," I stammered, "I should have gone first! Uh, because I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of big, strong warriors, but do we have enough… medicine cats or small—?"

"You'll need this."

I looked to my left to see that Mistwhisker had placed a moss ball dripping with water, beside me.

"It'll keep your strength up," she meowed.

I licked it then looked up at Oakstar.

"I don't want to fight FlameClan…" I mewed.

He scoffed. "Come on. Yes, you do!

I took a deep breath. "Rephrase. Dad, I _can't_ kill anyone."

"But you _will_ kill _them_!" my dad assured me.

"No," I meowed louder in case he couldn't hear me. "I'm really, extra sure that I won't."

"It's time, Littlepaw."

My dad sounded super excited, but I didn't want to let him down…

"Can you not hear me?" I asked.

"This is serious, son!" he growled, ignoring my question. "You wanted to be like us, now here's your chance. Which means you _walk_ like us. You _talk_ like us. You _think_ like us. No more of…"

His tail swept around gesturing to my entire body.

"… _this_."

I looked at his tail, annoyed. "You just gestured to _all_ of me!"

"Deal?"

"This conversation seems very one-sided!" I growled.

" _DEAL_?!" Oakstar hissed.

I recoiled and glanced at dad's unhappy face. "…Deal…"

He dipped his head and picked up a few herbs to swallow them.

"Good," he meowed, "Train hard. I'm off to the Moonfalls. I'll be back. Probably."

I looked down at my feet as Oakstar padded out of the medicine cat den.

"And I'll be here… Maybe…"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N:** I really like the last few lines but at the same time they're really sad and I feel very sadistic for liking them. I literally cried when I wrote the last line because this part of the movie is sad.

Very sad.

Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to read an entire rant about sadness and HTTYD, so I'm just going to reply to the reviews.

 **~ Kat's Komments ~**

 ** _crazyfoxqueen:_** Mate. I dare you. :D And Toothless is absolutely adorable! Wait… you mean as a cat… right… XP Yeah, he's cool. I quite like his character. Very sassy. Very sarcastic. :3

 ** _Baby Toothless:_** Ugh. Took you long enough! :3 Also, I'm not telling. You have to wait like everyone else.

 ** _Foxtail of StormClan:_** Thank you. With the Green/ Red Death dragon/cat… In the books, I'm pretty sure there's two: Red and Green Death. (But don't quote me on that. I haven't read the first book in ages). But there's always a lot of confusion whether it's Green or Red in the movie. John Powell's score is called "Battling the _Green_ Death" but, if you search the dragon up on Google or something, it's always known as the Red Death.

Even in one of the Dragons: Riders of Berk episodes, "Twinsanity", Dagur says "I heard all about it… You, the Red Death, defeated it all on your own…"

I already have a character in that Clan with the prefix Green- so to stop confusion with two cats with the same prefix, I've called the leader Redstar.

Also, sorry for the long rant. I have a tendency to rant about things that I believe in. Say that sharks are mindless killers and I'll rant for about 30 minutes and slap the person who says it… *sheepish grin*

 ** _Eagleshine:_** Hi!

 ** _Spottedheart412:_** Yeah… I feel sorry for me too… I go back to school tomorrow and I'm hoping that my teacher has marked it over the holidays. *crosses fingers* really hoping for an A plus so I can put my average for English back onto the A plus range instead of the A range.

.

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited. It is greatly appreciated and it makes me happy to know that so many people like my story.

 **~Cloudjumper Kat~**


	4. Battle Training

"Welcome to your first battle training session!"

I padded through a ring of trees. In between them, the ground was mostly flat and covered in dirt and rocks.

So, when I fall and land on my face, I'll never be able to get the taste of dirt out of my mouth. _Great._

I saw the other apprentices just in front of me, staring at the Killing Arena. We'd only ever heard stories about this place. All of the great warriors in LightningClan's history had trained here. Even dad!

"No turning back…" Frostpaw murmured to herself.

"I hope I get some _serious_ injuries!" Nutpaw meowed excitedly.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or my hind leg," Acornpaw meowed more casually.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it," Frostpaw agreed.

I rolled my eyes. They wouldn't be saying that when they were in the medicine cat's den having to miss out on their training for moons.

"Yeah, no kidding, right?" I told them, sarcastically, "Pain. _Love it_."

Everyone groaned at the sound of my voice. Nutpaw turned around, shocked to see me.

"Oh, great. Who let _him_ out of camp?"

How-How did they _not_ know I was here? My _mentor_ is teaching them today, for StarClan's sake! The only other mentor here is Tigerfur! But according to Scorchfoot, he's only watching.

"Let's get started," Scorchfoot meowed. "The apprentice who does best today, will win the honour of picking the first piece of fresh-kill and will be the first picked for the Gathering."

"Littlepaw already killed The Shadow so…does that disqualify him or…?" Hawkpaw jeered.

The others mewed in laughter.

I could feel my pelt prickle with indignation. "I _didn't kill_ him!" I growled, "I already told you. I _saw_ him."

Tigerfur padded up to Hawkpaw and cuffed him around the muzzle.

"Don't be so rude," he warned, "Next time I hear you say something like that, you'll be clearing out the elder's den for a moon."

Hawkpaw huffed and sat down in the line in front of Scorchfoot and Tigerfur. I sat next to Fishpaw; I knew I'd be killed if I sat next to Hawkpaw.

"For the next few moons, until you all become warriors," Scorchfoot meowed, "You will learn about all of the different fighting styles."

Beside me, Fishpaw bounced restlessly.

"The teeth grip."

Tigerfur stood next to Scorchfoot, letting the deputy carefully hold his ear with his teeth to show us apprentices what to do.

"This move is similar to the leap-and-hold except our claws remain free," Fishpaw mumbled to himself.

"The front paw blow," Scorchfoot meowed as his paw slowly and dramatically towards Tigerfur's head.

"A frontal attack," Fishpaw muttered. "Keep your claws sheathed."

Wow! He seemed to have a lot of spare time!

"The front paw _strike_."

I watched as Scorchfoot unsheathed his claws and pretended to slice Tigerfur's face. That would probably explain why he was here…

Beside me, Fishpaw was slowly getting louder. "Just like the front paw blow, but with claws unsheathed!"

"The belly rake!"

I didn't see Scorchfoot show us that one; I was too busy glaring at Fishpaw, silently telling him to shut his mouth!

"A fight stopper!" Fishpaw meowed, shaking in excitement, "If you're pinned, it will quickly put you back into control!"

"Can you stop that?!"

We all turned to Fishpaw who put his tail between his legs. Scorchfoot recomposed himself and nodded to Tigerfur.

"And… the tail yank."

Tigerfur crouched down into a pounce position.

 _…_ _Why?_

"Grab the opponent's tail and yank it. They'll be thrown off balance," Fishpaw whispered to himself.

"Tigerfur here," Scorchfoot meowed, his tail gesturing to Hawkpaw's mentor, "Will be teaching you all how to do this move…"

The other apprentices cheered. Me? Well, it was more of an enthusiastic…groan.

"…While you're in the middle of a battle."

Everyone turned to Scorchfoot in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Hawkpaw quickly meowed, "Why aren't you going to teach us first!?"

Scorchfoot smiled sadistically. "I believe in learning on the job."

Tigerfur suddenly pounced at us and we all ran in different directions.

…And I may or may not have wailed in fright… But only because his sudden movement scared—no, not _scared_ … _shocked_ me. Yeah…that's why…

"Today, is all about survival!" Scorchfoot meowed as he watched us run for our lives. "If you get knocked onto your back or belly, you're dead. Quick, if you need to sneak up on a FlameClan cat, what's the first thing you're going to need to do?"

"Find a medicine cat?" I asked.

"Become faster than the cat?" Fishpaw tried.

He was panicking. I could tell.

"Hide!"

I looked around and saw that Frostpaw had shouted that.

"Yes! Go!"

We all scrambled towards a rock to hide us all.

"Believe it or not, the most important thing you need to do when facing a larger stronger opponent, is hide. Then, when they're not expecting it, jump out at them and attack!" Scorchfoot meowed to us all.

I eventually found a good sized rock. It was pretty well sized so it would hide me… for the rest of the training session!

A little further away, the siblings ran in different directions towards the same rock. They bumped into each other and let out little squeaks of surprise.

"Get your paws away from my rock!" Nutpaw hissed.

"There are like a million rocks here!" Acornpaw protested.

"Take that one." Nutpaw's tail gestured to a rock with a flower growing next to it. "It has a flower. She-cats love flowers."

Acornpaw huffed and pushed Nutpaw towards the rock. His face hit it, but he still smiled.

"Oops," Acornpaw retorted dryly, "Now this one has blood on it."

Tigerfur slowly snuck towards the bickering siblings. I was going to call out to them, but then I realised that they probably wouldn't listen to me. Also, I just really didn't want to be the first one out.

Tigerfur grabbed Nutpaw's tail and yanked it. Just like Fishpaw said. Nutpaw fell to the ground, while Acornpaw tried to run away. She wasn't fast enough. Tigerfur grabbed her tail too, and soon, she was on the ground beside Nutpaw groaning.

That looked painful.

"Nutpaw, Acornpaw," Scorchfoot meowed, "You're dead."

"What…?"

"…What?"

"Come on guys!" Scorchfoot called, "You're not even trying! How are you going to learn how to do this move if you don't try and attack Tigerfur?"

I saw Fishpaw gulp and try to sneak up on Tigerfur who was about to pounce towards his apprentice, Hawkpaw.

His paw brushed up against a leaf and Tigerfur turned suddenly.

Fishpaw wailed in fright…

See! I'm not the _only_ one!

…and turned away from Tigerfur.

"I really don't think my mother—!"

Fishpaw wasn't able to finish his complaint because he had been thrown to the floor.

I ducked as Tigerfur ran past me.

"Fishpaw, you're dead," Scorchfoot meowed nonchalantly.

I peeked up from my hiding spot.

"Littlepaw, get in there!" he growled.

Huffing, I padded away from my rock and ran to another rock. Maybe if I stayed here, Scorchfoot and Tigerfur wouldn't notice me…

"So, anyway," I heard Hawkpaw meow to Frostpaw, "Now that we have moved into the apprentice den, I think you should put your nest near mine. So we can train together later. You look like you train—"

I poked my head up to see that Hawkpaw was on the ground and Frostpaw was running towards me.

"Hawkpaw, you're done!" Scorchfoot called.

I padded over to Frostpaw as coolly as physically possible.

"So," I meowed casually, "I guess it's just you and me, huh?"

Frostpaw glanced behind me. "Nope, just you."

She ran away from me, leaving me ecstatic. She _spoke_ to _me_!

Suddenly I felt teeth grip my tail. Tigerfur!

I swished my tail in hope that it would stop Tigerfur from pulling me to the ground. I was determined to win!

For some reason, he let go and I took my chance.

I bolted.

But, he must have just let me go to spite me because I could hear him breathing behind me.

And _Great StarClan_ that was creepy!

"Littlepaw!" Scorchfoot yowled, "Don't run; fight!"

 _No way_!

I tripped over a dip in the ground and fell on my face. Panicking, I turned around and tried to escape by dragging myself along the ground. I then realised that I couldn't go any further. Tigerfur had me pinned up against a rock.

It scared the life out of me. Tigerfur was generally a great cat. But his impersonation of a FlameClan warrior would have even scared Oakstar!

He bared his teeth and pretended to bite my neck.

A killing bite.

Many LightningClan warriors had been killed by this dishonourable technique FlameClan used.

If this was real, I would have been dead in an instant.

I took a moment to catch my breath. I noticed Scorchfoot pad over to us.

He flicked his tail, telling all of the other apprentices to come over.

When everyone had sat down in front of me, Tigerfur spoke.

"You have all done well for your first training session. Practice that with a friend whenever chance you get and I'm sure that you'll all master it in no time," he meowed, "Because Frostpaw managed to stay away from me, she'll pick first from the fresh-kill pile. _But_ , since you all did so well, you can _all_ go to the Gathering tonight."

The other five apprentices cheered but I stared at him. It was one of those, 'I don't want to pick just _one_ of you as the best, so I'll just pick all of you and hope that you are all completely oblivious and don't understand that it doesn't mean that you are _actually_ the best' thing.

Scorchfoot cleared his throat and Tigerfur dipped his head, letting the deputy speak.

"I agree with Tigerfur," Scorchfoot told everyone, "But I just have one little piece of advice to share with you all. If you find yourself on the losing side, don't _ever_ run. That will give them an incentive to run after you and kill you. Remember, a FlameClan cat will always…"

He turned to me and I gulped.

" _Always,_ go for the kill…"

 **A/N:** *shudders* Ooh, bit of a spooky ending. But I quite like it. :D

Next chapter is going to be the Gathering. Obviously cats can't read so… these guys are going to a Gathering.

Brace yourself. It's probably going to be awful, but as I said before, cats can't read so I have to have this scene of the movie _somewhere_.

There's just 2 reviews today, but I think I'll live. *staggers backwards* Need…. Reviews…to live…

Anyway.

 **~ Kat's Komments ~**

 ** _crazyfoxqueen:_** Yes, _komments!_ You know as well as I do that I'm immature and that there is _nothing_ that starts with K. Also, that just basically sums up the whole story. :3 May as well just give you my laptop for _you_ to write this story. *evil smirk* But would you even end up finishing this…? Hmmm… yeah, you know, I'm just gonna keep my laptop with me for now… :3

 ** _neobendium:_** Hey, Drekei! I haven't heard from you in ages! I'm glad you like the story!

.

Arrggh. What's with all the usernames with lowercase letters at the front? Microsoft Word is going insane!

As I've said before, no small gesture of enjoyment goes unnoticed. Whether you review my story or simply press the title because something about the summary has interested you, it doesn't matter. It still makes me feel less worthless than before.

It lets me know that people _do_ care about me, or at least my writing.

So, thank you.

…And on that happy note, whoever knew that I was basing the chapter names on the score by John Powell 3 gets a cookie. A choc chip one. (::) ß look at that chocolaty goodness.

On another side note, CHOCOLATY IS WORD ACCORDING TO MICROSOFT WORD! I'm so happy right now!

 **~ Cloudjumper Kat ~**


	5. The Gathering

**A/N:** You have been warned. This chapter is probably awful because…cats can't find a book about FlameClan cats and be like 'Cool. This Twoleg book that-physics-and-logic-and-other-scientific-reasons-tell-us-we-shouldn't-know-what-books-are-let-alone-be-able-to-read-them, tells us _all_ about the mystical cat, Vixenstep!'

…Yeah…can't do that…

But, anyway, *Kit drumrolls because I've tried to drumroll on a drum kit and it's harder than it looks...*

Here is the next chapter, I'm sure you've all been patiently waiting for…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So… why didn't you?"

"Did you say something, Littlepaw?"

I glanced at Snowstorm. "What? N-No of course not."

She shrugged and padded away. That was _too_ close.

I was on a border patrol with Snowstorm, Lionfang, Moleshade, Scorchfoot and Rosefire. We were patrolling our shared border with FlameClan and to my relief, we hadn't had any trouble.

I glanced up at the tree that Nightpaw was stuck in last time I saw him. I still couldn't understand why he didn't kill me even though he had the perfect chance to.

"Okay everyone," Lionfang meowed, "Let's report back to Oakstar. He'll be glad to know that no cat has crossed our border."

They started to trot away and I panicked. I needed to stay here; I _had_ to know why Nightpaw hadn't killed me!

" _Wait_!"

All cats turned to face me.

"What is it?" Snowstorm asked.

Then it hit me. I had no excuse. I couldn't say that I saw a mouse or something. They wouldn't believe me.

"I…I uh… I need to stay because… uh…"

"This is where Littlepaw lost his mother; he'll probably want a bit of time here to remember her," Scorchfoot told the other warriors.

I gulped and nodded my head. I had completely forgotten about Fawnheart with all of this stuff going on.

Rosefire dipped her head. "Very well, don't be long. We leave for the Gathering soon."

I watched as they all bounded off. I padded around the tree. Maybe there was catmint growing around the tree somehow stopping him from attacking me…?

I checked. Nothing.

Maybe someone from my Clan was watching us and so Nightpaw didn't want to kill me in front of them…?

That wouldn't make sense…if someone saw me, they would have told me by now…

"Well, this is mouse-brained."

Suddenly, a black cat ran from the forest on FlameClan's side, in pursuit of a squirrel.

I hid.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I'm not exactly the _bravest_ cat in the world. We've already been through that…

The squirrel almost _flew_ up the tree and the black cat hissed in annoyance.

"Why don't you just… climb the tree…?" I mumbled to myself.

Then I noticed his tail. Or rather, I didn't. It was Nightpaw!

I really wanted to talk to him, but he was probably on a hunting patrol. There would be other FlameClan cats behind him.

…And, _oh StarClan,_ I had to go to the Gathering. I had already taken enough time! They wouldn't wait for me, I know it!

I slowly backed away and I stepped on a leaf.

 _And it crunched._

… _Why?_ At the time I needed to be stealthy, a _leaf_ ruined everything. _A leaf!_

Nightpaw stopped and just stared at me. I stared at him too.

In his mint green eyes, he had a hint of annoyance, confusion and realisation.

For what felt like moons, we held this profound, unflinching stare.

"Nightpaw?" a cat called, "Did you get the squirrel?"

I knew that it was my cue to get my tail out of there.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Where did Frostpaw go wrong today?"

I padded into camp and towards the fresh-kill pile. I assumed that Frostpaw had already picked something, so I grabbed a small sparrow.

I could hear the other apprentices and their mentors talking about something, but all I heard was Scorchfoot's question. After that, they all seemed to have dropped their voices.

Making my way over to the group, I heard Scorchfoot saying something about being hard on yourself or something along those lines.

"Where did _Littlepaw_ go wrong?"

I tried to sit next to Acornpaw but she put her tail in the empty spot next to her.

"He showed up," she meowed.

I tried to sit next to Nutpaw who did the same thing.

"He didn't get killed," Nutpaw added to his sister's comment.

I sighed and sat behind them. I should have known that they would do this…

"He's _never_ where he should be," Frostpaw hissed.

"Thank you, Frostpaw," Scorchfoot meowed.

I finished my sparrow in about three bites and got rid of the leftovers.

"All cats of LightningClan old enough to kill a FlameClan cat, gather under the Great Rock to hear my words!"

Dad's yowl echoed around the entire camp.

After everyone had sat down, he continued.

"As you all know, the Gathering is tonight. Be on guard; we don't want to run into any trouble with FlameClan. This is a night of peace, as much as I don't want to say it."

I looked at my father. Would Nightpaw be there…?

"The cats going tonight are Scorchfoot, Mistwhisker, Cedarblaze, Frostpaw, Loudsong, Hawkpaw, Nutpaw, Acornpaw, Skyfeather, Morningfrost, Fishpaw, Littlepaw and Stonetail! Come on!"

He jumped down from the rock and trotted out of the camp. The chosen cats—including me—trotted after him.

I ran next to Scorchfoot, "What do we do at Gatherings?"

He looked down at me and purred, "Normally, it's a night of peace for the Clans, but we usually study our enemies— their weaknesses, their Clan's weaknesses, how strong the other Clans are… things like that."

"Oh, okay."

He raced after my dad and I stayed back with my thoughts.

If they did all of that during a Gathering, how didn't they know anything about Nightpaw?

I'd just have to find out for myself.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

We crossed our border and ran towards a large patch of grass—with a singular tree with four large, lower-hanging branches, in the middle.

The Gathering Place.

Fawnheart always told me that the four branches signified the four Clans, but as the branches became closer together to eventually make the actual tree, it showed that we were all the same and we made each other strong.

We were the last ones there; all of the other leaders were sitting on three of the branches, the deputies sitting at the base and the medicine cats were all gathered on a boulder close to the tree.

Well…that was the case for _most_ of the Clans…

Vixenstep—FlameClan's _deputy_ was sitting with the other two leaders.

"Where is FlameClan's leader?" I asked no one in particular.

"We never see her," a silver-grey she-cat— Skyfeather— explained. "Her deputy is always in her place. The only thing we know about FlameClan's leader is that her name is Redstar."

Well, that's weird.

We all came up to the other Clan cats. I padded over to the five apprentices who were talking to Scorchfoot.

"Listen to the cats. Take note of anything they say. Study up," he meowed, before he ran over to the tree.

"Wait," Nutpaw gasped, "You mean _be productive_?"

Beside him, Acornpaw shuddered. "While we're _still alive_?"

I gestured over to a group of apprentices. "Why don't we start by talking to them?" I asked.

Hawkpaw scoffed. "Why talk to them when we can just talk to warriors who know more and are a lot cooler?"

"Oh!" Fishpaw gasped, "My mum has told me all about the other two Clans! DuskClan live in dense forests and it always seems dark there. Their leader is a treacherous tom who used to be friends with Oakstar! And there's ReedClan! They have a river that goes through their territory into ours… but they're no good at catching fish! So most of them are skinny and a little berserk! And—!"

Nutpaw brushed his tail over Fishpaw's mouth with a blank look on his face. "Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to talk to other cats…"

"… But now…" Acornpaw finished with a frown.

Hawkpaw stood up. "You guys go and talk to the apprentices, I'll go talk to the cool warriors."

He padded away with Acornpaw and Nutpaw in tow. Fishpaw followed them, still telling them all about the Clans.

I looked at Frostpaw who had stayed quiet during the whole conversation.

"So," I meowed calmly, ""I guess we'll go together—"

She stood up, "Nah, I'd rather get to know other warriors. They might be able to teach me something."

I looked at the group of three apprentice. "Cool, I get to talk to them by myself. See you—"

I turned around and noticed that she was already gone. "…Later…"

Gulping, I padded over to the three apprentices.

"Hi," I muttered, "I'm Littlepaw from LighntingClan."

The dark grey she-cat smiled. "Hi, I'm Heatherpaw." She gestured to a dark brown tom beside her. "And this is Mudpaw. We're from ReedClan."

"I'm Tansypaw," a light ginger tabby she-cat purred. "I'm from DuskClan."

"Now that every Clan is here, we can start the Gathering!" the DuskClan leader, Adderstar, yowled.

Heatherpaw looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. "I have to go now, my brother doesn't like me talking to other Clans. He has this insane idea that I'm going to tell them something important and secret about our Clan."

She huffed. "Coming Mudpaw?"

The two ReedClan cats bounded away, leaving Tansypaw and myself.

A grey tom padded over. "Tansypaw!" he hissed softly, "Come over to our Clan. Don't sit near the weak LightningClan cats."

"Yes Cinderfang," she sighed. With a flick of her tail, Tansypaw followed the grey warrior.

"Great," I muttered dryly. "I didn't want to waste my time listening to other apprentices brag anyway…"

"DuskClan are well; we have had a great amount of prey and Silverleaf has moved to the nursery. We have a new apprentice, Wolfpaw, who has chosen to take the path of a medicine cat," Adderstar yowled.

"Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw!" everyone cheered.

"We just have one request for ReedClan."

Patchstar dipped his head, "Of course. What do you need?"

"Tell your no-good deputy to _stop_ asking my warriors to overthrow me and join your Clan!" Adderstar hissed.

I decided to do what Scorchfoot had asked. "Adderstar. Bad tempered tom," I whispered to myself, "Doesn't like other cats challenging his leadership."

"I will," Patchstar promised, "Now it's my turn."

Before he spoke, he glared at a dark ginger tom. It was probably Darkclaw.

"Thundertail has moved to the elder's den and I hope that he has many moons of rest," he meowed, "Snowstripe has given birth to two healthy kits and I know that they will make fine warriors."

"Patchstar," I muttered, "Seemingly peaceful tom. That could easily be his downfall."

My dad stood up. "Due to _another_ border scuffle with FlameClan…." He took a moment to glare at Vixenstep, "We have lost two brave cats: Jaggedleaf and my dear mate, Fawnheart…"

Oakstar put his head down and Vixenstep rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Oakstar, but it's not my fault that Fawnheart wasn't strong enough to beat me," she scoffed.

Dad looked like he was ready to kill her. "You will _pay_ for what you did to Fawnheart! You _fox-heart_!" he spat.

"Continue," Patchstar calmly meowed.

Dad huffed. "On a more cheerful note, after moons of waiting, we finally have six new apprentices: Frostpaw, Acornpaw, Nutpaw, Hawkpaw, Fishpaw and…Littlepaw."

I heard a few snickers when cats heard my name and I could feel my pelt prickle in embarrassment.

But, nonetheless, everyone called out all of our names.

"Now, it's my turn," Vixenstep hissed, "Redstar would like LightningClan to know that if they don't give us more territory, she'll send The Shadow to kill you all."

Silence.

"Never!" dad yowled, breaking the silence.

"Do you _want_ The Shadow to kill you all? I've heard that hunger can drive a blood-thirsty cat, _insane_."

I growled at Vixenstep. They had prey! I was watching Nightpaw chase a _squirrel_ — _a plump_ squirrel— before we left for the Gathering.

"That cat is the offspring of death itself!" a she-cat from ReedClan wailed.

"We can't train any of our warriors to fight him!" Tigerfur, sitting next to a brown DuskClan tom, hissed.

The brown tom nodded his head, agreeing to his companion's statement. "We don't know how big or small, fast or slow he is! So, how can we?!"

"Why are you agreeing with LightningClan, Kestrelsong?" Adderstar hissed. "If they can't constantly patrol their borders and keep the FlameClan cats from attacking them, they are just weak! It's their problem!"

"It's the whole forest's problem if The Shadow kills us all one by one!" a white tortoiseshell she-cat hissed. "How will our kits survive in this forest if they're in constant fear that they will be killed the next day by some blood-thirsty Clan of rogues and murderers!?"

The three Clans were in an uproar as Vixenstep sat there, smirking.

"We don't want to engage The Shadow, Oakstar," Loudsong yowled, "Think of the Clan. We'd never survive! The only chance we'd have is if we hid and prayed to StarClan in hope that it wouldn't find us!"

I suddenly remembered what I was supposed to be doing.

"Nightpaw," I whispered, "Speed: unknown. Size: unknown. The offspring of shadows and death itself. Never engage this cat. Your only chance, hide and pray he does not find you…"

I shuddered at my own words.

A droplet of water hit my nose and I shook it off. I glanced at the sky; the dark grey clouds were quickly rolling over. Within no time, they covered the moon completely.

It then started to rain; water droplets splashed all around us.

"StarClan does not agree with your statement, Vixenstep," Oakstar growled, "We will _not_ give you any more territory! We will _not_ give you anymore hunting rights! And we _do not_ give a mousetail about your 'problems'! The Gathering is over."

With an angry flick of his tail, he jumped down from the tree and we all followed him.

I looked back at a smug Vixenstep.

Nightpaw wouldn't _really_ kill us _all_?

Would he?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N:** Did everyone like that? If you did, I'm glad.

I have nothing really to say… but here are the review responses…

 **~ Kat's Komments ~**

 **crazyfoxqueen: "** Munge bucket slop…?" O-o-o-kay…. :3 And, yes, I English, bro. I English much well. I'm smart. I can use big words in sentences. "My dog was sick so we took him to the vet so he could have a photosynthesis!" There! Big words! Very English! Much wow! *cries, laughing* I can imagine most of the people in your Business class seeing that sentence going, "It makes sense."

Also, "quake with fear"… What does Littlepaw have…? The powers of Thor…? :3 Yes, Kit, that is very much an exaggeration.

 **neobendium:** So was I… The chapter probably didn't make any sense, but *shrugs* oh well.

 **Flamewing (Guest):** Thanks! Awesome name.

 **The Silent Fury** : It's weird because I didn't get an email saying that you had reviewed. I pressed this seeing that it had 4 reviews on chapter 4 and I'm like "I thought I only had three…" Anyway. Thanks. I will definitely write more. As a matter of fact, I've written ahead, so I'm up to the part where Hiccup's in the Kill Ring with Hookfang :3 So don't worry about me not finishing this. I've finished all of my stories and I always promise my fans that no matter how long it takes, I will _always_ finish a story. Nightpaw and Littlepaw become friends much like how we would. Get used to the person, show resepct, then bada-bing, bada-boom *friendship*. That part should be in chapter 7.

 **.**

Thanks again to all those who take the time to send a quick review my way.

 **~ Cloudjumper Kat**


	6. Focus, Littlepaw!

"You know, I just happened to notice The Shadow wasn't at the Gathering," I pointed out. "Does he sleep during the Gathering? Or does he just not like being around so many _living_ cats?"

A mouse darted past me.

" _Focus,_ Littlepaw! You're not even trying!" Scorchfoot growled. He then turned his attention to the other apprentices and their mentors. "Today is all about hunting."

I scurried after the mouse.

"Mice, squirrels and rabbits are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."

Fishpaw, speedily chasing a rabbit, ran too fast to stop. The rabbit seemed to know that and sharply changed directions. Fishpaw rammed into a tree beside his mentor, Cloversplash.

"I'm really beginning to question his teaching methods," he grumbled.

"Stay upwind. If the prey can't smell, it can't _see_ you," Scorchfoot meowed, "Find the prey, hide within the wind and _strike_!"

Puffing, I let the mouse go. It probably didn't taste very good anyway…

I watched the two siblings sneak up on another mouse.

It suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. Nutpaw and Acornpaw stopped moving and moved closer to each other.

Acornpaw sniffed her brother and pulled a face.

"Ugh, do you _ever_ clean yourself?" she whispered.

"If you don't like it, then just get your own hiding spot," Nutpaw hissed back.

"Well then, how about if I give _you_ one?" Acornpaw retorted.

…That didn't make any sense…

The mouse looked back at the two bickering cats and ran straight into Hawkpaw who killed it with one swift bite.

Brackenwhisker padded over and tried to break up the siblings who were attacking each other.

"Right spot? Yes," Scorchfoot meowed, "Deaf spot… not so much…"

I looked around. All the prey must have been scared off; there was nothing that _I_ could see.

So, I padded over to Scorchfoot to ask some inconspicuous questions.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on The Shadow?" I asked innocently.

Scorchfoot huffed. "No one's ever met him and lived to tell the tale…Now _get in there!_ "

He pushed me away from him with his head.

"I know, I know, but hypothetically…" I meowed.

" _Littlepaw_!"

I looked down to see that Frostpaw and Hawkpaw were crouched behind a rock. Frostpaw was glaring at me. I peeked over the rock and noticed that a mouse was sitting there washing itself.

I crouched down behind them.

Frostpaw snuck up behind it and was about to strike when Hawkpaw leaped in front of her.

"Watch out babe. I'll take care of this," he meowed.

He jumped for the mouse…

…And _missed!_

Oh, _StarClan_ , the look on his face was priceless when he noticed that he hadn't caught it! It took all of my strength to hold in my amused purr.

"You flea-brain!" Frostpaw hissed as she bounded after the fleeing mouse.

She caught it by the tail and bite down on its neck to kill it.

She glared at Hawkpaw.

"The sun was in my eyes, Frostpaw," he mewed, defending himself, "What do you want me to do? Block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!"

Frostpaw stormed off with Hawkpaw following her, trying to apologise.

I looked around for Scorchfoot who had moved over to a tree. I padded over to him.

And I thought I heard him _groan!_ Of all the nerve!

"He probably just takes the day off. H-Has anyone ever seen him napping?"

"Littlepaw!"

" _Littlepaw! Look out!"_ I heard Frostpaw hiss.

I turned around and saw Frostpaw gaining on a large red squirrel.

…Coming _straight_ towards me!

I moved out of the way, just in time, but the squirrel ran up the tree.

Frostpaw let out an annoyed hiss. "I'll never get it now…"

"I'll get it!" I meowed.

I raced to the bark of the tree and climbed it. Putting one paw ahead of the other, I slowly came closer to the squirrel.

I was going to impress Frostpaw!

As I climbed higher, I realised how much I used my tail for balance. So, I tried tucking it in. It was a lot harder, but Nightpaw would be able to do it! He would just need some guidance!

"Littlepaw! Get down from there! The other cats have already caught enough for the Clan!" Scorchfoot called. "It doesn't matter if you don't take anything!"

No. I was going to catch this squirrel even if it killed me.

I noticed the squirrel stop climbing. So, carefully, I took my claws out of the tree bark and tried to grab the squirrel.

Big mistake.

Although I grabbed the squirrel in my claws, I moved too far backwards.

I was falling!

Ironic, huh?

As I fell backwards, my short life flashed before my eyes.

At least I would be with Fawnheart if I died…

I closed my eyes, and accepted my fate.

I then hit something hard which let out a yowl.

"Littlepaw! Get up!"

I could have sworn I heard my mother's voice, greeting me into StarClan…!

So I tilted my head and opened my eyes…

…only to find my nose against _Frostpaw's_ nose.

And she was _mad_!

"Get away from me!" she hissed.

"She can do better," I heard Acornpaw whisper to her brother.

I went red in embarrassment and got off Frostpaw's hind leg.

I noticed the squirrel lying on the ground, dead. It must have died from the shock of the fall.

"What were you thinking?" Bluemist hissed as she and the other mentors padded up to us. "If StarClan wanted us to fly through the air, they would give us wings!"

Bluemist helped her apprentice up. Frostpaw let out a squeak of pain when she stood on the leg, I fell on.

"What were you thinking?" Scorchfoot growled, repeating Bluemist's question. "Tucking your tail in like that! We need our tails for balance!"

"I was just trying to see what would happen if say, The Shadow didn't have a tail at all," I mumbled. "Would he be able to climb trees or anything…?"

Everyone around me groaned.

"Don't do that again," Scorchfoot growled, "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

I looked at the squirrel and let out a purr of amusement. "It's okay, because I still caught the squirrel."

Frostpaw glared at me. "Is this some kind of a joke to you?" she spat, "Our parents war is about to become ours! _Figure out which side you're on_!"

She limped away from me— with every step on her injured leg, she let out a hiss of pain. Everyone else followed her, leaving me with my only friend.

A dead squirrel.

 **A/N:** Aww, poor Littlepaw… L

Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter, :3

Without further ado, here are the review responses:

 **~ Kat's Komments ~**

 **The Silent Fury:** No problem :) it's what I'm here for. And I am glad you like it. In answer to your question, I don't know. I haven't given it a lot of thought, but I know that it'll be one of those. Hope that helped.

 **crazyfoxqueen:** Be patient, Kit! You'll get friendship! Yes, I did, and I know you love the part about the drum kit. You've seen me try to play it. I stink. I need to stick with the trumpet. :3

 **neobendium:** Hahaha. Good job. Also, it'll make more sense later on. Don't worry.

.

I'm really looking forward to the next chapter. The Forbidden Friendship scene!

 **~ Cloudjumper Kat**


	7. Forbidden Friendship

**A/N:** *time skip* Yay.

I put down the fish I caught on the fresh-kill pile. Frostpaw padded past me and huffed.

It had been three moons since I had dislocated her leg. Once Mistwhisker had put the joint back into place, it had healed within a few days. But the hatred for me still continues…

After she came out of the medicine cat den, Oakstar took all five of them to the Moonfalls to apologise for her injury and for everything I had ever done that hurt them.

There are six apprentices.

 _Guess_ who didn't go…

Now they're all one step closer to becoming warriors, while I'm still stuck here, being glared at.

Oh well. Dad will have to take me to the Moonfalls sooner or later.

I had been to the FlameClan border several times and noticed how there were only a few border patrols, but heaps of hunting patrols. It was like they cared more about their stomachs than their territory. Which was kind of odd, since every cat there seemed really thin—like they ate very rarely.

So, what happened to the rest of the food?

I decided to find out today.

I'd ask to go on a border patrol and then I'd stay there until I saw Nightpaw.

With newly found confidence, I padded up to Scorchfoot.

"I'll go on a patrol to the FlameClan border," I meowed.

He shook his head, his eyes sparkling. "You sure like to bend the rules, don't you?" he purred, "You go on whichever patrol I send you on. And anyway, that patrol has already left. It's probably on its way back now. You can go on the ReedClan border patrol if you want."

My heart sunk as my perfect plan grew wings and flew away.

"No…It's okay…I can just wait…" I sighed.

I trotted to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse. Now how would I be able to talk to Nightpaw…?

I'd have to wait until tomorrow…

I sighed and laid my head on the ground.

 _No._

I stood up and huffed.

It was time for me to stop acting like a scaredy-mouse! I would sneak out of camp! No one would catch me!

I dropped the untouched mouse back onto the pile and grabbed my fish.

Sneaking out of camp felt good. It made me feel alive.

…That is until I heard my dad's growl.

I scrambled for a tree and watched as he and his hunting patrol returned.

They looked awful. Most of them had scratches and they all looked exhausted. _And_ they had only one measly squirrel with them.

"Those _fox-hearted_ FlameClan cats!" dad growled, "They'll pay for taking our prey! They have enough already! So why should they take ours too?!"

I ran, not wanting to be the poor, unsuspecting cat that dad took all of his anger out on.

With the fish trying to trip me over, it was a lot harder to get to the border.

But, luckily, I made it there, alive.

 _Stupid fish_.

I dropped into a crouch so no cat could see me.

"Do that again, Nightpaw! Try harder!"

"…Yes Vixenstep…"

I crept behind a large tree. The stump would keep me safe from enemy eyes.

The perks of being tiny!

I dropped the fish beside me and carefully peeked out from behind the tree and noticed Vixenstep watching Nightpaw fight…

…With a dead rabbit…

"Come on Nightpaw! You're not leaving until I see you attack and kill this opponent," Vixenstep growled. "You're the most feared cat in the forest thanks to me! Now _act_ like it!"

"Um, yeah, but, won't Redstar be mad that we've destroyed her fresh-kill?" Nightpaw stuttered. "Also, I don't like training here. LightningClan cats could see us and then your whole plan would be ruined. Imagine if _every_ cat in the forest was afraid of just a mere apprentice…"

"You will train here so you are used to the surroundings. You will need to know where _every_ rock and _every_ tree is so we can destroy those smug LightningClan cats!" Vixenstep hissed, "And anyway, if you were _really_ The Shadow, you'd kill them straight away! I spent moons giving you a feared reputation! And for what? A stupid apprentice who is too scared to kill a dead rabbit!"

"Don't bother with him," another voice growled, "He's useless."

Hearing that was like being sliced in half with a dirty FlameClan claw.

He winced but didn't say anything.

A grey she-cat trotted towards them. "Foxstep and I are going to train Firepaw. You should come and see how a _real_ FlameClan apprentice acts."

She said the last few words with spite as she glared at Nightpaw.

"Sure, Ivyfire, why not?" Vixenstep shrugged. She turned to Nightpaw. "Do not come back to camp unless you have either the body of a cat you've killed or _four_ pieces of prey."

She flicked her tail and the two she-cats bounded off.

I tasted the air, making sure that they had _really_ left…

There was no more scent. Good.

I picked the fish back up and padded closer to the border.

He wasn't there. His scent was still very fresh, but he was nowhere to be found…

I turned around to make sure that he had not gone into our territory. He wasn't there either.

I cautiously stepped over the border and glanced around.

"You'll be okay, Littlepaw," I whispered to myself under my breath.

I walked a little further in, then suddenly, I heard a snort coming from behind me.

I turned to see Nightpaw growling. "What are you doing on my territory?"

Vixenstep's instructions played in the back of my mind. _Do not come back to camp unless you have either the body of a cat you've killed or four pieces of prey._

I gulped. Was _I_ going to be that cat?

"I've come with a peace offering," I meowed. Placing the fish in front of him, I continued. "I know that when we first met, you and I didn't exactly get off on the right—"

Nightpaw lunged for the fish and finished it within two bites.

"…paw…"

He licked his muzzle clean. "That was amazing! But, have you have some—?"

"—No, I don't have any more. I only caught one fish…" I interrupted.

"Oh…"

He suddenly knelt to the ground and started to heave.

…Did he have a hairball or something…?

Suddenly, a piece of fish slid out of his mouth.

…The same fish he just ate…

"I didn't know that you hadn't eaten. My mother always told me that it was rude to eat prey in front of a hungry cat.," he told me, "Here, you can have this."

 _Lucky me_.

"I already ate a huge leopard—Rabbit! I mean rabbit," I meowed, "Uh, so I don't think I could possibly eat any more prey…"

My stomach growled.

StarClan, _why_ do you hate me so much?

Nightpaw looked at me, then back down at the fish.

I had no choice…

I crouched down and took a bite.

"… _Yum_ …" I mumbled while trying to keep the fish in my stomach. "Thank you so much…"

I smiled and he smiled back.

…No one had ever returned a smile…

What was this feeling? Was it… _joy_?

"Just for the record," I mewed. "…I don't think you're useless…"

He looked at paws, almost embarrassed.

Maybe he was just like me? Misunderstood and hated by the Clan…?

Well… almost like me…

I looked at his tail. "So…what happened to your tail…?"

He looked down at it. "I don't want to talk about it," he growled.

Nightpaw turned around and laid down.

Lucky for him, I was persistent.

I crept towards his half-tail and tried to paw at it.

He turned around and hissed at me. "I said, I don't want to talk about it!"

Dejected, I padded away slowly. I guess I was wrong. Maybe he was just like everybody else…

"Wait."

I turned around to see Nightpaw's eyes filled with regret. He purred. "I'll tell you, but not here. Follow me."

He ran and I followed him.

One thought crossed my mind.

Had I made a friend…?

… Pfftt! Hahaha! Silly Littlepaw!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I want to show you something I found."

I looked over the border and into LightningClan territory. Was I still breaking the code by being no more than a mouse-tail in the FlameClan territory?

I looked back at him. He had stopped and was looking down at what looked like an old fox or badger set.

"A-Are you sure it's safe?" I muttered, glancing down.

There was no scent of either of the predators, just the lingering scent of Nightpaw.

He had been here before and still wasn't dead, so…

"Of course! I've been down here countless times! The only animals in here are rabbits that go down the hole and through the tunnel," he assured me.

He disappeared down the hole and I just stood there unsure what to do.

"'Maybe I should just come back when it's lighter…"

"It's practically sunhigh!" Nightpaw's response echoed in the tunnel, "You're not afraid, are you?"

Although it was a teasing tone, I growled at the thought. "Of course not!"

I jumped down and instantly, I realised that it was dark.

 _Very_ dark.

"Come on Littlepaw!"

I could hear Nightpaw, but I couldn't see him.

Curse your jet black pelt, Nightpaw!

"I can't see!" I meowed.

"Your eyes will adjust," came the uncaring response.

I huffed, waited for about a heartbeat and I still couldn't see anything.

"Give me your tail!" I called, "Then you can lead me out of here!"

Wait.

I mentally scratched myself. _Of course_! I keep forgetting!

"Just follow my voice," Nightpaw meowed back.

He kept saying random things like 'hungry badger' or 'mouse-brained sparrow', but everything helped, so I really didn't care how much of a fuzz-brain he was.

The tunnel pathway slowly inclined.

We were heading back up! Into the sunlight! With the trees and the birds!

I could see light up ahead!

"We're here!" Nightpaw mewed.

I padded out of the tunnel and waited for my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness.

It was incredible!

It was like it was an old, abandoned camp!

There was a pristine pool of water in the middle and around it was many overgrown plants hiding what could have been dens!

Yes, yes! I could see it now!

The leader padding to the middle of the pool, by using the stepping stones and standing on the large rock in the middle.

The Clan would be all sharing tongues in the one spot that the sun shone.

The elders would be telling kits of their daring adventures in the den nearest the tunnel.

The medicine cat would be either sorting out herbs or healing a sick and greedy apprentice who had eaten too much fresh-kill.

I looked up. Most of the sky had been hidden by the trees—the protection!

"It's incredible!" I gushed.

"I come here whenever I want to be alone. Away from the glares and the insults. Away from the many kits asking what happened to my tail. Here, I feel…free."

I looked at Nightpaw who had a distant look in his mint green eyes.

"You don't _have_ to tell me what happened, if you don't want…" I meowed.

He looked back at me and shook his head.

"Welcome to the CoveClan camp," he meowed; his tail gesturing to the camp behind us. "You're just in time to hear the elder, Nightpaw, tell the young kit, a story about how he lost his tail."

His voice was dripping with sarcasm, but not the bad one, the happy version. I could tell that he was smiling on the inside.

We laid down and he began to tell his story...

"I'll start from the very beginning…When I was two moons old," he began, "my father, Blackfang, the previous deputy, mysteriously disappeared. Redstar was almost as distraught as I was; our family was close friends of hers and she trusted my father with her life—."

"Do you know if he died?" I interrupted.

"No, but that's not the point of the story," Nightpaw growled, "Don't interrupt."

I closed my mouth and let him continue.

"Redstar replaced him with Thunderwing and camp life seemed to go on as normal. But it wasn't until my fourth moon, that I lost my tail…" Nightpaw meowed, "Redstar had just finished the warrior ceremony for her youngest son, Applepaw, now Appleclaw. They had just finished shouting his name when Brightfeather ran though the entrance, bleeding from ear to foot."

I let out a slight gasp. What a thing for a kit to see!

"Behind her were two ravenous foxes. The mouse-brained furball had led them to the camp. Without remorse, they ran around the camp trying to kill everything in sight…" Nightpaw let out a sad sigh, "One of them found its way into the nursery. My mother Shadepelt, did everything she could to get rid of them and keep them away from me, but it grabbed me by the tail anyway."

He let out an amused purr. "That fox was given more than enough scars to remember Shadepelt by. She leaped out after me and was caught by the second fox. I mewled and tried to scratch the fox's muzzle but it shook me, as if to punish me. By this point, my tail was in excruciating pain. By the time it stopped shaking me, my mother was no more than a memory."

"How did you escape?" I gasped.

"Vixenstep, Foxstep, Thunderwing and Beepaw came to my rescue," he explained, "Thunderwing grabbed the fox's feet and bit them while the other three tried to disorientate it. I remember the fox pushing Thunderwing to the side, but he never returned to the battle. The fox eventually gave up, called for its friend and they left, probably to find some prey that wouldn't fight back."

We both let out a humoured purr.

"But, my tail was only on by a thread… Redstar had to bite it off otherwise I would probably die. Three cats already had: Thunderwing, Shadepelt and Brightfeather," Nightpaw explained.

"What did your medicine cat do to help them?" I asked.

He tilted his head. "Medicine cat…?" he asked back, "We don't have one of those; Redstar says that they're a sign of Clan weakness."

"What?! But they are what helps the Clan become strong!" I argued. "How do sick cats become better then?"

"Oh, if they're still alive, Vixenstep or Redstar will kill them," Nightpaw replied nonchalantly, "They don't want any weak links in the Clan."

I couldn't get my head around it. Killing the sick cats! That was _awful!_

"Well, then how did you become an apprentice?"

"Because my mum was the only queen in the camp at that moment and no one else wanted to nurse me, they were _about_ to kill me," Nightpaw shuddered, "But, for some reason they didn't. But I noticed a lot of talk about LightningClan and 'tail'. Vixenstep took me in as an apprentice two moons early and became deputy. The end."

"Wow…"

I didn't know what else to say. What _could_ I say? _It'll be okay. Your tail will be back soon…?_

Nightpaw looked at me. "I'm sorry, but I really want to get back to camp and sleep in my own nest tonight, so…"

 _Do not come back to camp unless you have either the body of a cat you've killed or four pieces of prey…_

I gulped and looked at the sky. Would there be one more star joining Silverpelt tonight?

"…I'm going to have to go if I want to catch four pieces of prey by sundown. I'm sorry. Do you want to meet here at CoveClan every sunhigh?"

I thought back to my own training schedule. We only ever trained before sunhigh, maybe _after_ sometimes. "Yeah, that should be fine. But just not tomorrow. I know I'm going on the sunhigh hunting patrol," I meowed.

He rubbed himself against me in a way of saying thank you, before he bounded off, towards the tunnel hole.

I just stood there stunned.

 _He_ was the most feared cat in the forest…?

 **A/N:** I have nothing much to say, except, I hope you liked Foxstep's cameo, Kit. But, yeah… that was the Forbidden Friendship scene— my favourite scene in the entire movie. It has the nicest instrumental. Well…actually… it'd be a tie between this and the See You Tomorrow instrumental.

…It's not weird that I like instrumentals more than songs!

Anyway…

 **~ Kat's Komments ~**

 **The Silent Fury:** So do I. This scene is just so beautiful. Also, I can't answer your question because of spoilers. But, I've just finished writing it, and it works out pretty much the same. Obviously, it's not going to be the _exact_ same because in the movie it's Boy vs. Dragon. If I wrote it like that, that'd be kind of weird… Awesome, but weird.

 **crazyfoxqueen:** …Wait. How do you know about the friendship value of a dead squirrel? *shocked face* Is there something you're not telling me, Kit…? Hope that this update made your sick, boring day better. :3

 **neobendium:** Thanks. :) I was too. It took a lot of thought.

 **Baby Toothless:** Thank you for _finally_ reading this, sis. Took you long enough.

.

As usual, all reviews are read and smiled at.

I'm not in a great headspace right now, so even just a few kind words would be appreciated.

Thanks.

 **~ Cloudjumper Kat**


	8. Nightpaw's Tail

"…And with one twist, he took all feeling from my leg. And I saw the look on his face… I was an easy target." Scorchfoot glanced at all of us and took another bite of his sparrow. "He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a moon before another one of those fox-hearted FlameClan cats broke my back leg too!"

I looked around. After my hunting patrol had returned, we had all sat down as a group for the first time in moons. The mentors had all told us about their moment in battle, and it was Scorchfoot's turn.

"Isn't it weird to think that, say, I dunno, they ripped your limb off and ate it!" Fishpaw meowed in excitement, "Like, if your mind was still in control of it, you could kill the FlameClan warrior from the inside by scratching its heart or something…"

I shuddered at the thought. _Thank StarClan_ that he was only speculating.

"I swear to StarClan," Hawkpaw growled, "I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful foot and your beautiful leg. I'll break the legs of every FlameClan cat I see…! With my face!"

He looked over to Frostpaw, silently asking for her approval and she just rolled her eyes.

"That's a good idea," Tigerfur meowed.

"Yes, but if you want to really hurt them, go for the tail," Cloversplash agreed.

I glanced up. The tail?

"All four Clans depend on the trees for protection and prey," Rosefire added, "If they can't climb the tree, they can't get away. Even FlameClan can't run forever."

Scorchfoot nodded in agreement to the three mentor's statements.

"A downed cat is a dead cat," he mewed darkly.

I was horrified.

Scorchfoot let out a yawn. "Alright, I'm off to my nest. You should be too. Tomorrow, after sunhigh, we're going to start learning more fighting techniques now that Frostpaw has completely healed. Just remember, the apprentice who does best will be the first one to become a warrior."

His voice became more playful and taunting. "But _who_ will win the honour?"

He and the five mentors left to go back to their den.

"It's gonna be me," Nutpaw bragged. "It's my destiny. StarClan told me."

"Whoa! StarClan is sending you prophetic dreams?" Fishpaw gasped, "I thought they only did that to medicine cats."

"And cats in a prophecy," Hawkpaw added.

"Okay, I've been with you since birth, and you have never told me about talking to StarClan in your sleep," Acornpaw huffed.

"There's never been anything I wanted to share with you," Nutpaw retorted.

 _A downed cat is a dead cat._

I shook my head. No. There had to be a way to help Nightpaw.

I stood up and padded out of the camp. I could hear Frostpaw's pawsteps behind me so I sped up and she eventually gave up following me.

I had to find a way to help Nightpaw.

I just _had_ to.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

I looked down.

The ground was only a few pawsteps away from me. So, if I fell, I'd be okay.

"Come on Littlepaw," I hissed under my breath. "Don't be a scaredy-mouse. Do this for Nightpaw."

Slowly, I tucked my tail in and dug my claws deeper into the bark of the tree.

I put one foot in front of the other and slowly climbed the tree.

Nothing bad happened...

I swung my tail from under my body to climb back down.

This time I spread my legs out further so my belly was practically touching the bark.

That worked but it would take me moons to get the pieces of bark off my belly.

I pictured Nightpaw in my head. His tail wasn't completely gone. Maybe he could still use what was left of his tail…

Restarting on the ground, I only tucked some of my tail in, so that it looked like half of my tail had been bitten off.

I climbed the tree, much easier that time.

When I lifted my left paw, I moved my tail to the right so I was completely balanced.

It worked!

I made it to the branch closest to the ground within no time.

It was perfect!

My plan was going to work!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey Nightpaw," I meowed as I stepped from the tunnel in our secluded camp. "I brought fresh-kill!"

I shook once more. It had rained last night. The trees were soaked and the ground was muddy. I had walked under a tree that still had water on it. I didn't get too wet but I didn't want to take any chances by getting the chills.

Suddenly, I heard I hiss and a mud-brown cat stepped from behind a tree. Its fur was fluffed up on end and it was coming straight for me.

"Nightpaw!" I yowled, "There's someone here! Help!"

The cat slowly moved forward and I _quickly_ moved back.

If this cat knew about CoveClan, how long would it take for the whole forest to find out?

Hatred seemed to be in his mint green eyes…

Wait.

 _Mint green eyes_?

"Nightpaw?" I asked.

The cat didn't respond, but kept coming closer.

It came up to my face and whispered in my ear. "Scared you!"

"Nightpaw!" I growled, "That wasn't funny!"

He fell onto the ground purring in laughter. "Yes it was! You should have seen your face!"

"Fine then," I huffed, "I won't give you the squirrel I caught for you!"

He instantly stopped. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I swear by StarClan."

"You believe in StarClan?" I asked, "Dad always said you didn't."

"Some of us don't; Redstar's main followers, for example. But a lot of us FlameClan cats believe that StarClan will watch over us and make sure that we aren't destroyed by Redstar…." He glanced up at the sky for a second before shaking his head. "So, do you want to play? We can be two CoveClan warriors!"

"I'd love to, but I can't," I sighed, "I have training soon. I just came here to say that I think I came up with a way for you to be able to use your tail."

"What for…? For climbing after prey! Hiding from enemies! Being able to experience the sheer joy of seeing our world from StarClan's perspective… _That's_ what for!" I argued.

He thought about it, then nodded his head. We padded over to a small tree. Below it was a small bush that would stop him from hurting himself if he fell.

"Okay, so you have to move your tail the opposite way from your paw…"

He gave me a confused glance.

…Okay, okay. It was a lot easier to do the manoeuvre than to actually _explain_ it.

"Like this?"

He moved his front right paw up and swung his tail to the right.

I could see him slowly starting to unbalance. "Whoa! No! No! No!" I meowed. "Move right paw; swing tail left."

He slowly did what I told him and he slowly climbed the tree.

"It's working!" I yowled. "Yes! Yes, I did it!"

Nightpaw looked back at me with an indignant look on his face. "I'm the one climbing!"

"No! Don't stop moving!"

Too late.

He fell down, scrambling for anything to grab hold of.

He crash-landed in the bush and let out a hiss of pain.

"Nightpaw?" I mewed, "Are you alright?"

He padded out. A small line of blood ran down his black-furred shoulder.

"I'm okay," he mewed back. "But we'll need to work on that."

I purred.

For the first time ever, I felt needed.

"Of course."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"This training session is all about teamwork," Scorchfoot meowed. "Work together and you _might_ survive."

I glanced around, looking for Brackenwhisker. It would be almost impossible to see his sandy brown pelt against the dirt in the Killing Arena. Especially at moonrise!

You know when Scorchfoot had told us that we'd be training just after sunhigh? Yeah… he lied.

Everyone was super pumped up for our first group training session in three moons, and Scorchfoot pads over and causally tells us that we're patrolling the ReedClan border first.

He promised that he'd take us training afterwards.

We get back to camp and dad begs him to join a hunting patrol. Then they return and dad begs him to lead a patrol over to the FlameClan border.

At moonrise, he and Brackenwhisker apologised and took us out.

I don't know about you, but that seems fishy to me. Dad _never_ begs.

 _Never._

I'll bet that this training session has something to do with not being seen.

A gulp came from behind me and I turned to see Fishpaw.

"It's okay," I whispered. "We'll be alright."

"When you have the chance, you should always partner up during a fight," Scorchfoot told us, "Tonight, your job is to watch each other's backs."

A growl echoed in the Killing Ring.

"FlameClan cats have sharp teeth, sharper than any cat's claw." Fishpaw mumbled to himself. "They prefer the ambush attack, crushing their victims—!"

"Will you _please_ stop that?" I hissed.

"If Brackenwhisker shows his face," I heard Hawkpaw mutter to Nutpaw, "I'm gonna— there!"

I heard the two toms yowl in attack.

"Hey!"

Uh oh, I knew that voice. Frostpaw wasn't going to be happy.

"It's us, mouse-brains!" Acornpaw growled.

"Your butts are getting bigger," Nutpaw remarked, "We thought you were a warrior."

I widened my eyes. If I said _that_ to the two she-cats, I'd be destroyed!

"—Not that there's anything wrong with a warrior-esque figure!" Hawkpaw quickly added.

All I could hear was the sound of the toms being attacked by Frostpaw and Acornpaw. Then suddenly, Brackenwhisker let out a hiss.

"Wait."

I stood still and held my breath.

I heard Nutpaw let out a surprised yowl.

"Everybody, run!" Hawkpaw screeched.

"Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" Nutpaw yowled as he ran past us.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now…" Fishpaw mumbled as we circled around waiting for a sign.

This cat was _such_ a pessimist!

"Look out, here I come," we heard Brackenwhisker hiss.

"I'm sorry, Littlepaw," Fishpaw whispered before he ran away yowling in fear.

"Oh, come on," I groaned.

I backed away from where I thought Brackenwhisker was. My feet suddenly touched something cold and…brown.

Mud!

…I had an idea…!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

With mud covering my entire underbelly, I probably looked like a completely brown cat. Luckily for me, Brackenwhisker wasn't exactly the _smartest_ cat I knew.

I heard a yowl and a large figure came stalking towards me, highlighted by the moonlight.

It's now or never…

"I can smell you, LightningClan filth," he hissed.

 _Great StarClan_ , these mentors were excellent at pretending to be FlameClan warriors! I could feel the mud falling off me as I stood there shaking in fear.

"Littlepaw, run!" I heard one of the apprentices wail.

Despite their pleas, I let out a small hiss to let him know I was here.

Brackenwhisker fell for it and padded towards me.

His face came up to mine and he sniffed the air.

"You're not Littlepaw," he mewed in between sniffs.

"That's right!" I hissed.

I arched my back and stood my fur up on end. I hissed at him and he backed away. I followed him.

"Back! _Back!_ _Back_!" I hissed at him, "Now don't make me tell you again!"

He backed past the other apprentices.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Brackenwhisker whimpered.

"Yeah, that's right!" I growled, "Stay out of my territory!"

"I'm sorry, I'll never come into your territory again. Please don't kill me, rogue," he pleaded.

I trapped him against a rock and leaned to his ear.

"Now, think about what you've done… _Brackie_ ," I whispered.

Brackie was the name I gave him when I was a kit because I couldn't say his entire name in one go.

His scared facial expression turned to one of realisation.

"Littlepaw?" he asked.

I shook most of the mud of and my white underbelly showed.

I turned around, only to see the other apprentices and Scorchfoot staring at me.

They didn't say anything…

They just stared.

Honestly, it was a little unnerving.

"Okay!" I meowed, "So… are we done? Because I've got some things I need to…"

I ran out of the Killing Arena.

"Yep… Se-See you tomorrow…"

 **A/N:** Guys! I am SO sorry that this took so long.

Long story short, my laptop was broken so we had to take it in to be repaired. They said they'd be a week… A month later and I'm still waiting…

We have this old laptop that my younger sisters use for homework and I completely forgot about it until now. So I'm using it. Luckily for me, I saved everything onto a USB, so I don't have to worry about restarting or anything.

I chose to publish this chapter now because… It's my birthday! *balloons*

The 26th of December could not have come sooner! None of my family are awake so I can't get presents yet… but I'm patiently waiting… Haha. Just kidding. I can't wait to see what I've got!

Anyway. I thought that I'm going to get a lot of presents, so I should give one back to my beautiful readers.

Also, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Christmas was yesterday for me and it was great! How was/is yours?

Okay. Enough of that. I'll get straight into the Review Replies.

 **~ Kat's Komments ~**

 **crazyfoxqueen:** *questioning glance* … And they probably can't smile, but meh. As you said, this is FanFICTION. These cats can do whatever I tell them to do! ;)

 **The Silent Fury:** Thank you, and yes. I do have a sister— three younger sisters in fact. They're annoying at times, but they're alright. They're family and I still love them no matter what.

 **neobendium:** Yay! I'm not the only one! Although, I'm a lover of movie scores, like the Brave, Big Hero 6 or Rise of the Guardians scores. *sighs happily* And no, I haven't. I'll have to look it up, it sounds interesting. Did Redstar kill his father…? Hmm, well, that's for you to decide. I'm keeping it open just in case the third movie includes more Night Furies. And if I decided to write a trilogy of these books, it would mean that Nightpaw's father ran away. Until then, think whatever you want. :)

 **Lelly2004:** Thank you, and same! I'm pretty sure that this question will be answered by this chapter. But no, he's not. There's another Fanfic like this by Berk'sWarrior or something and that's what they've done and that's what they've thought of. I don't want to copy their idea. Plus, I believe in more natural ways. Because they're cats. And I think I can add her into FlameClan. There will be a big battle and I'll need lots of cats from FlameClan. Her name might not be mentioned, but she will. Is that okay?

.

Okay. There we go. I'm pleased to see a new reader and reviewer, Lelly2004. :)

I can't say when the next chapter will be posted. Maybe next weekend, maybe in a couple of weeks, but I promise you all that as soon as I get my laptop back, I'll go back into my normal posting-a-chapter-once-a-week thing.

 **~ Cloudjumper Kat**


	9. See You Tomorrow

"Come back here, Nightstar," I called as I ran after Nightpaw, "I know you don't like me, but it's my warrior ceremony now! Come back or I'll make _myself_ a warrior."

It had been a moon since my 'revolutionary' battle technique. Brackenwhisker had ran all the way back to camp and told _everyone_ about how I defeated him by using my brain, not brawn.

Since then, every cat wanted me on their border patrol or their hunting patrol, just in case they ran into trouble and needed _my_ help.

Then, when I wasn't on patrols, I was teaching every cat what to do and how to take advantage of the weather in battle.

Goldenberry, Hawkpaw's mother, had also moved into the nursery again.

The only cat who wasn't impressed was dad, saying that my mud technique was too… muddy.

Those were his _exact_ words.

He didn't like having to clean up after the cats dripping mud everywhere. I don't think he really cares about my success in training. But I'll show him!

Nightpaw purred in amusement, stopped running and turned to face me.

"I, Nightstar—"

"No," I argued, "You have to do the ceremony on the Stone of Stars!"

I gestured to the stone in the middle of the pool.

I had named it that because at night, the water would reflect the stars.

He huffed and moved over to the Stone of Stars.

"I, Nightpaw— Nightstar, leader of CoveClan, ask my warrior ancestors to look at this apprentice. Something, something, something—"

"Those aren't the words!" I screeched.

"I can't remember the words," he shot back, "Let me finish."

"From now on, he will be known as Littlebrain."

He fell to the ground in laughter and slid off the rock, landing in the water.

He resurfaced, coughing and spitting water out of his moth.

Very ungracefully, he swum back to shore and shook the water from his pelt.

I playfully cuffed him on the ears. "Why am _I_ Littlebrain when the first time we met, you were running away from a dog from the TwolegPlace?"

He huffed. "I was trying to escape the battle. I was on that hunting patrol when they started fighting. I lied about smelling a squirrel and I bolted off. Long story short, that dog was in my hiding spot, it saw me and you know the rest."

"Huh."

I glanced at his tail. But then something he said, kept replaying in my mind.

"Wait," I shook my head, "You were trying to _stay away_ from the battle? But The Shadow loves blood. He has no conscience and kills cats without remorse."

"Name one cat, I've killed," he meowed.

"Tansytooth," I meowed.

"Nope, she was killed by Vixenstep."

"Um… Owlheart?"

"Also Vixenstep."

"Ooh! I know!" I meowed, "You killed Hollyfoot. In the battle for the right for you guys to hunt in our territory. When I was a kit, her sister, Cloudfall said she only just survived the claws and fangs of a shadow. You can't say that it wasn't you."

"I wasn't even _born_ then," Nightpaw retorted.

"Right…So, how many cats _have_ you killed?" I asked.

"None."

If shock could kill, I'd already be in StarClan.

" _None?!"_

"I disorientate the cats, while Vixenstep kills them," he told me, "I don't like killing cats. Everyone says that it was me so they can give me a feared reputation and scare every cat in the forest. So, when Redstar wants something, Vixenstep just has to mention my name and, poof, instantly, they give us what Redstar wants."

I couldn't believe it. We were all living in a lie.

Nightpaw wasn't a ruthless, blood-thirsty killer. He _was_ just like me: misunderstood.

I blinked a couple of times, hoping that it would help me understand. "So…would you like to start practicing the tree climbing?"

He looked up at the sky. "No, I've got training soon. I'll see you tomorrow?"

I dipped my head.

"See you tomorrow."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Remember: left paw forwards, swing tail right."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Nightpaw huffed.

"Come on, you can do it," I whispered under my breath.

The lowest tree branch was only a few pawsteps away. He was almost there!

I moved around so I was facing the tree branch. A strong scent entered my nostrils.

What _was_ that amazing smell?

"Hey Littlepaw!"

I looked up. Nightpaw was up on the branch. "Who is the best cat in the forest? I am!"

I shook my head. That smell distracted me.

The wind started to pick up and it blew my fur in all different directions.

"Get down!" I called, "The wind is too—!"

 _Crash_.

"Nightpaw!"

I ran over to the nice-smelling plant. I expected to see Nightpaw on the ground, groaning in pain.

What I _didn't_ expect to see was him rolling around, blissfully. His eyes were dilated and cloudy as he playfully pawed the stem of the plant.

…Catmint! The plant was catmint! I'd smelled it in Mistwhisker's den before.

"This is amazing!" Nightpaw crooned.

I grabbed a stalk of catmint and thought about my next training session.

This would come in handy…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

The other apprentices ran away from Cloversplash who was the FlameClan warrior this time.

She noticed me standing there and stopped chasing Acornpaw. She bounded closer to me.

I held my breath and picked up the catmint.

"Come here little LightningClan cat," Cloversplash meowed.

She leapt at me and I held the catmint up.

Her eyes dilated as the strong scent entered her nose.

I rubbed her nose with the plant and then dropped it on the ground.

She laid down and started playing with the stem.

I put my paw on her belly and a thought entered my mind.

 _I had won._

The catmint soon wore off. Cloversplash, Scorchfoot and the other five apprentices stared at me.

"How did you…?" Frostpaw mumbled.

"So…I'm gonna go… Very busy…" I muttered as I turned around and trotted off towards the FlameClan border.

Much to my surprise, five sets of pawsteps followed me.

I had to quickly change directions.

Hawkpaw trotted over to me. "Hey, Littlepaw, I've _never_ seen a cat do that before."

"How'd you do that?" Nutpaw asked.

"It was really cool!" Acornpaw added.

I _had_ to lose them so I could see Nightpaw.

"Uh… I just remembered that I buried a sparrow over near the FlameClan border," I meowed, hoping they'd think I was being serious, "You guys go on ahead to camp… and I'll catch up with you…"

I turned and bounded back towards our secluded camp. I bumped into Frostpaw who was trailing behind the others. She growled at me, but there was no time to apologise: I had to see Nightpaw.

I could feel Frostpaw glaring at me.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

I dodged as Nightpaw's paw came towards my face.

Yesterday, after I came from my training session, he had offered to help me fight, in return for helping him with his tail.

And here we were now.

My paw found its way to Nightpaw's shoulder.

The sore one.

He growled in pain.

"I'm sorry," I mewed, "I didn't know that it was still sore. Maybe you should—"

I stopped there. I was about to recommend him to see a medicine cat, but I kept forgetting. FlameClan doesn't have one.

"…Maybe you should wait. It might heal soon, but just in case, I'll ask Mistwhisker about it," I meowed.

He dipped his head. "Continue?"

I leapt towards him. "You won't get away with stealing my prey, Nightface!"

"Oh contraire, dear Littleberry, I already have," Nightpaw responded.

We circled around each other hissing.

He ran up to me and hit me in the nose with his sheathed paw.

"Suffer the wrath of Nightface!" he yowled.

"Never," I hissed.

I lifted my paw and swiped it towards his chin.

It hit the side, near his jaw and almost instantly, Nightpaw fell to the ground purring.

I looked at the relaxed Nightpaw.

… He'd thank me later…

I looked back down at my paws.

Rosefire wouldn't know what had hit her!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Show me what you would do if your opponent was standing here, about to strike, Frostpaw," Rosefire mewed.

We were all standing in a line. For some reason, Scorchfoot had placed me in between Frostpaw and Hawkpaw— the two best fighters.

Beside me, Hawkpaw whispered, "You can do it, sweetheart."

Frostpaw groaned and jumped over Rosefire. With her claws sheathed, she grabbed hold of Rosefire's flank and pretended to inflict a few severe wounds on the older she-cat.

In return, Rosefire dropped to the ground and rolled— a defensive move that gives you the upper paw by crushing the opponent.

But Frostpaw already knew what she was doing, as she jumped free before she got squashed.

"The leap-and-hold plus the jump afterwards," Rosefire meowed, "Nice."

She turned to the other apprentices who hadn't had a go yet. "Take notes. That was a good move."

Frostpaw shot me a smug glance as Rosefire moved in front of me.

"Okay, Littlepaw," she mewed, "Your turn."

I gulped and lifted my paw.

"Just a front paw blow?" Scorchfoot asked. "How would that—?"

I didn't listen to the rest of his question and I sliced my paw upwards towards Rosefire's jaw.

The moment my paw touched her chin, she fell to the ground, purring.

Just like Nightpaw.

Frostpaw's smug look was wiped off her face immediately. She opened and closed her mouth in shock, but nothing came out.

She looked a bit like a fish to be honest.

No one said anything or moved.

The only things that move were their eyes which constantly changed from looking at me to looking at Rosefire.

I bounded back to the camp.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So, Mistwhisker," I meowed casually, "How would one heal…I dunno… an infection?"

She glanced at me strangely.

"Most of the time, I'll use chervil or horsetail for infections," she meowed. "But I've run out of the horsetail Vineheart gave me last half-moon. I'll ask for more at the next half-moon."

I had almost forgotten. Mistwhisker was going to the Moonfalls in a few sunrises. I'd be able to grab something for Nightpaw then.

"What exactly does chervil look like?" I asked.

To my surprise, she walked over to a large leafy plant with white flowers. I thought that she'd just tell me.

"Why the sudden interest?" she asked me. "I don't think Scorchfoot would appreciate the sudden change of heart. Don't you like being a warrior apprentice?"

"No, no, no! I was just wondering what it looked like just in case I was injured… and no one was around to… heal me…" I insisted.

She looked at me with suspicion in her eyes, but nevertheless, she let me go.

I padded out of the medicine cat den hoping to find a nice piece of prey to eat, then relax afterwards.

But, since StarClan hated me so much, the other apprentices were all there discussing battle strategies.

I snuck past them, grabbed a mouse and padded away from the small group.

"Hey Littlepaw!" Fishpaw called.

I stopped in my tracks. I'd been spotted.

Everyone, but Frostpaw, bounded over to me. Snowstorm and Loudsong also came over to me.

"What was that earlier?" Hawkpaw asked. "Some kind of trick? What did you do?"

"Littlepaw," Nutpaw meowed, "You're totally going to become a warrior first! There's no question."

I heard Frostpaw let out an annoyed hiss when she heard Nutpaw say that.

She dropped her wren and stormed out of the camp.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

I huffed.

Nightpaw was late today.

I stood up and started to pad over to the tunnel.

"Hey Littlepaw!" I heard Nightpaw call from outside. "Come here! I want to show you something!"

I rolled my eyes but still walked into the dark tunnel.

I had been through here so many times, I didn't need to see anything to know where I was.

The tunnel soon ended and I walked out to see Nightpaw's happy face.

"What is it?"

He glanced at a dead rabbit behind him. "That."

"…A dead rabbit…" I meowed in confusion, "…Nice…"

"Not the rabbit you mouse-brain; the silver thing next to it," Nightpaw growled playfully.

I padded up to it. It was small, silver and round. Kind of like a pebble, but with strange Twoleg markings all over it.

"I found it near the TwolegPlace when I was on a border patrol," he explained.

"What does it do?"

"Wait…" Nightpaw meowed.

He padded over to me and picked up the Twoleg pebble.

Placing it in the way of the sun, the strange pebble reflected the sun ray onto the ground making a small patch of light on the ground.

"Can you eat the Twoleg pebble?" I asked.

He shook his head and as he did, the light-patch moved around with his movements!

I stood up to chase it when Nightpaw stopped me with his tail. He shook his head again.

I guess that meant that I had to wait for something to happen.

After what seemed like moons of waiting, a mouse scurried from behind a tree.

Nightpaw positioned the pebble so that the light was right in front of the mouse. He shook his head rapidly, causing the light to shift.

The mouse leaped for it only to find that it had moved.

Intrigued, it continued to chase it, unaware that two hungry cats were standing right in front of it.

Nightpaw moved his tail out of my way and I guessed it meant for me to catch the mouse.

So I did.

And let me tell you, it has never been so easy to catch prey.

It didn't run, it didn't struggle. It just sat there trying to claw at the light-patch.

I stood there speechless.

Nightpaw dropped the pebble on the ground.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" he asked.

"I've never seen anything like it," I agreed.

"Here, you can take the pebble." Nightpaw pushed it closer to me. "There's a whole bunch of them back at the TwolegPlace; I can easily find more."

I picked up the silver pebble, dipped my head and padded back to my own territory.

It was going to be an interesting training session today…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Meet the rabbit."

We were all in a line, crouched down, watching as a rabbit hopped around in the undergrowth.

"This is one of the swiftest and trickiest animals we catch," Scorchfoot whispered, "Your job today, is to catch it as swiftly and trickily as you can."

I moved my paw over and revealed the Twoleg pebble. I quickly picked it up with my teeth.

It was _cold_!

A lot colder than before.

The rabbit slowly hopped towards Nutpaw.

"Ha!" Nutpaw scoffed, "It's like the size of my—!"

At the sound of his loud, obnoxious voice, the rabbit turned, used Nutpaw's face as a starter and it bounded off.

"Ow! Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" he whimpered as he rolled on the ground.

Hawkpaw and Frostpaw leaped towards it.

Using the same trick as Nightpaw, I made a small light-patch.

Just like the mouse, the rabbit leapt for it, only to find that it had moved.

Frostpaw and Hawkpaw stopped in their tracks as they noticed the rabbit hopping back towards me.

I slowly moved the light-patch towards me and once it was about a mouse-tail length away from me, I dropped the pebble and lunged forward—killing the rabbit in one swift bite.

I grabbed the dead rabbit and trotted over to Frostpaw. I placed it in front of her feet.

"Here, you deserve it more than I do," I meowed, sincerely.

She picked the rabbit up but didn't say anything; she just sat there, eying me with suspicion.

Nutpaw bounded over to Frostpaw.

"Wow, he's better than you ever were," he pointed out.

Frostpaw dropped the rabbit, hissed and stormed off into the forest.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Frostpaw leaped over her invisible opponent, turned and bit the back leg.

She was practising the badger defence move this time.

She then moved to a tree and sliced her claws downwards. She rolled out of the way of her 'opponent' then bit the leaf of a small plant, ripping it from the ground.

Oh, StarClan, she was so beautiful.

I quickly looked at the sky. Nightpaw would be waiting for me.

Slowly and quietly, I padded past her, still keeping an eye on her.

She ducked then twisted around, rolling onto her back.

She sprung to her paws, unsheathed her claws and…

Stood right in front of me.

Her beautiful blue eyes were clouded with fury and her pelt was dripping with sweat.

"How long have you been there?" she growled.

I looked at the sky. " _Come on_ , I thought I saw that sparrow fly this way!"

I bounded away from her as fast as I possibly could.

She growled, but luckily for me, she didn't try to follow me.

That was _too_ close.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Right paw; left tail."

Nightpaw climbed up the tree muttering the little phrase the whole way up.

He seemed to be going slower this time.

He lifted his front right paw and hissed in pain.

"Littlepaw, it hurts," he whined.

The wound must be infected.

"Come back down, slowly," I meowed.

It took him a while to get down, but once he had, he laid down in a heap.

"Tonight is the half-moon," I meowed.

"Yeah…?" Nightpaw growled lazily, "So…?"

I didn't respond. I just sat there with a plan running through my mind.

Nightpaw sat up and looked at me.

"Oh no…" he muttered.

I purred. "Oh, yes."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Littlepaw."

I dipped my head in response to Lionfang's greeting.

He walked back into the warrior's den.

"Come on," I whispered.

Behind me, Nightpaw trotted along, sniffing everything.

"Ooh!" he whispered.

I looked around. He was no longer behind me, but padding towards the fresh-kill pile.

"No you don't," I softly growled as I grabbed his ear and steered him over to the medicine cat den.

Once we were in there, I sniffed around for the chervil.

I remember it being next to the dock leaves…

There!

I picked up one of the leaves and padded up to Nightpaw. I gestured to the apprentice den and we both padded there quietly.

The apprentice den had a hole in the back near my nest, just in case we needed to get away quickly.

The other apprentices were off with their mentors in a hunting patrol, but Bluemist was still here, so Frostpaw must have stayed in the forest practicing.

"You chew the leaves to extract the juice," I whispered.

"So you don't eat it?" he asked innocently.

" _No!"_ I hissed.

"Littlepaw?"

I froze.

 _Frostpaw_!

"Quick, go!" I hissed softly.

"Are you in here?"

Too late. Frostpaw was already standing there watching me.

"Frostpaw. Hey! Hi Frostpaw. Hi. Frostpaw, hi!" I stuttered.

"I don't normally care what other cats do, but you're acting weird…" she growled. "…Well, weird _er_."

I needed an excuse. And fast!

"Oh no!" I gasped dramatically, "In the camp! Foxes!"

She turned around to look and I turned tail and _ran._

"Go, go, _go_!" I hissed to Nightpaw as we bolted.

There was no way I'd let her know about Nightpaw.

She wouldn't understand.

 **.**

 **A/N:** *dodges assorted flying items*

...Hey guys... long-time, no see... heh...

What has it been...? 6, 7 months?

I'm so sorry. School has been hectic but now that my main exams are over, it should be a little bit better.

I will definitely try to get back into a regular updating cycle, but instead of once a week, I'll make it once a fortnight just in case of exams and all that jazz.

Hopefully you enjoy reading this chapter; it was super fun to write.

Anyway.

 **~ Kat's Komments ~**

 **TheSilentFury:** Thank you and thank you :) Hope you don't mind about the long wait... I'm really sorry.

 **crazyfoxqueen:** He is super smart, but nowhere near as smart as you Kit. Littlepaw can't photosynthesis like you.

 **neobendium:** Movie scores are great. Sorry for the wait, my friend. :)

 **Lelly2004:** No problem! Ohh, that's terrible! I usually try to back everything up on USB just in case because I have A LOT of fanfiction on this laptop that I've not published but just kept for sentimental reasons. Also, heh, same. HTTYD and Warriors are great and they just work so well together in a crossover.

 **Fern (Guest):** Hey Fern! I'm glad you like the story~! And you're not a horrible friend; you're amazing. I'm just glad that you took the time to even review the story. It's great!

 **bramble-fox (Guest):** Thank you so much for your support. I love Nightpaw too; it's fun to write his sassy dialogue :3 And I promise that I will eventually finish this story, don't you worry

 **Kiara Walker (Guest):** lol, thank you, person who I have also never met!

 **.**

All done. :3

Again, I'm incredibly sorry for the wait. And I haven't answered all of the reviews, just the ones from the last chapter. But I still thank you for all of them :D

I'm trying to get back into my creative writing mood and I've started writing a song-fic.

It's a mix between _Mulan's_ "I'll make a Man out of You" and the "See You Tomorrow" montage from HTTYD. If anyone wants a sneak-peak (because I'm not sure if I should publish it or not), send me a review or PM requesting to see what I've written so far :3

 **~ Cloudjumper Kat**


	10. It's Go Time

"Okay, we're gonna take this nice and slow…" I meowed.

We had been practicing for another half-moon and I believed that Nightpaw was ready.

I had taught him everything I could; climbing, jumping from tree to tree, running after prey… the whole lot.

Now, today, we were going to see if he would pass his 'final assessment' to become a CoveClan warrior.

Nightpaw rolled his eyes. "Yes, Littlespirit."

"Now, just climb up that tree, all the way to the top branch," I told him. "Then your assessment can begin."

Nightpaw crouched down and sprung up, grabbing hold of the bark with his claws.

"Now, remember, right paw; right— no, left tail."

I watched as he climbed the tree quickly albeit unsteadily.

Soon enough, he disappeared through the leafy green boundary hiding the highest branches.

"Wow!" he gasped. "Littlepaw, you _have_ to come see this!"

I huffed. I was quite happy on the ground, but I didn't want to miss out.

"Alright," I whispered to myself, "It's go time. It's go time."

Mimicking Nightpaw's leap, I grabbed hold of the tree with my claws and climbed.

I noticed that it was a lot quicker when I climbed the tree. It was nice to know that I was good at something.

I pushed my way through the leaves and looked around for Nightpaw…

…There he was!

He was sitting on the highest branch which was so high, he could sit up straight and look out from the top of the tree.

"You know," I purred, "When I said the _highest_ branch, I only meant one that I could see from the ground."

"Yeah," he mewed distractedly, "But look at the view!"

I jumped up to where he was and stuck my head out of the tree.

What I saw, took my breath away.

The Stone of Stars was no more than a pebble stuck in the middle of a puddle. The blades of grass, you could see from the ground, weren't even big enough to notice.

 _This_ was what StarClan saw every day. It was… breathtaking.

"Okay, come on Nightpaw," I growled playfully, "Sitting here admiring the view won't give you, your warrior name."

We both carefully slid down the tree trunk, to a tree branch that was level with a tree branch from another tree.

"Okay," I muttered, "Now, you have to get from this tree to that one."

Nightpaw crouched down, ready to jump.

"Be careful!" I meowed.

He lost concentration and quickly decided against jumping and growled at me.

"Sorry," I mewed. "My fault."

He playfully swatted my ears. "I'm not a kit anymore," he purred, "I don't need you to look after me."

I huffed. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. Now, when you jump, have your tail tucked in—wait no. Keep it straight."

He jumped. I think I taught him pretty well, if I do say so myself. The jump was flawless. I had better get a thank you after all this.

From where I was standing, I jumped.

"Yeah! Go baby! Oh, this is _amazing!_ With the wind in my pel—!"

It was at that moment, I realised that I had not jumped far enough. I missed the tree branch by about a mouse-tail and was now falling to my death.

 _Great_.

I twisted and turned, trying to grab hold of something, _anything_ with my claws.

"Oh _Great StarClan_!" I yowled. I took a breath. "Alright, okay, Littlepaw. You just have to angle yourself…"

Talking to myself was pointless as I noticed the blades of grass becoming bigger and a lot more menacing.

I have _never_ been more afraid of the ground before!

On my plummet down, I noticed a strong, thick branch.

I reached out and prayed to StarClan, hoping that I had grabbed it.

Suddenly, I stopped.

"I-I did it…" I puffed. "I actually did it!"

I felt teeth grab hold of my scruff and slowly pull me up.

He had come down very quickly. I hadn't taught him how to climb back _down_ the tree. Mostly because he always fell _out_ of the tree. I had taught him how to slide down, but he learnt how to climb down speedily, all on his own…

He was trying to get to me quickly, so he could save my life…

"…Thank you," I meowed sincerely.

"No need to thank me," he answered back, " _You_ saved yourself _._ You're stronger than you look and don't let _anyone_ tell you otherwise."

No one had _ever_ said something so kind to me before…

When we had reached the ground, I stood up and padded over to the Stone of Stars.

Climbing up the large stone, I quickly thought of the perfect name for him. Something that mirrored his strength, courage and eagerness to learn.

"Nightpaw, come forward," I meowed in my most authoritative voice.

He padded onto the Stone of Stars beside me, his eyes sparkling.

"I, Littlespirit, warrior of CoveClan and mentor of Nightpaw, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice," I meowed to the skies, "He has trained hard with me, learning how to use his tail to his full ability and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

I looked back down at him. "Nightpaw, do you promise to remember all that I have taught you and stay friends with me even at the cost of your life?"

"No."

I stared at him, hoping for an explanation.

"I promise to stay your _brother_ ," he explained. "I've never had any siblings, and you are like my brother, I guess…"

I purred. "Okay then, _brother_ , will you promise to remember all that I have taught you and stay my brother even at the cost of your life?"

Nightpaw rolled his eyes and let out an amused purr but nevertheless, meowed, "I do."

I purred. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you, your warrior name. Nightpaw, from this moment on— well, at least for today— you will be known as Nightfire. CoveClan honours your cleverness and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of CoveClan!"

I rested my muzzle on his head but he didn't do anything back.

"You have to lick my shoulder," I hissed.

"Make me," he purred.

I took my muzzle off his head. "I would make you sit vigil, but then I'd have no one to talk to, so consider yourself lucky."

"I have a better idea," Nightpaw meowed.

"What?"

"You can come to my camp and help me look after the kits."

I _nearly died_.

"Y-You're kidding right?" I gasped, "I can't just walk up to Vixenstep and say, 'Oh, yeah, don't mind me. I'll just be over with the kits, minding my own business. Don't worry; I won't kill them.' How do you expect me to explain where I've been to my father—?"

"Isn't the Gathering tonight?"

I stopped ranting.

It _was,_ wasn't it? I was such a mouse-brain.

"I can't go, so I help the queens by looking after the kits," Nightpaw explained, "They get to go to the Gathering, knowing that their kits will be safe. And I make friends with them."

"What about the other cats that don't go?" I asked.

"Redstar takes them to the TwolegPlace to hunt or gather rogues that want to join," Nightpaw explained. "Usually, it's just me and the kits."

I thought about for a second. I wasn't going to the Gathering tonight and it would be a great way to learn more about FlameClan.

"…Okay…" I sighed, "I'll come. But if I'm killed because Vixenstep comes in and sees me in your camp, it'll be on _your_ conscience until you join StarClan."

"Great!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Nightpaw?"

I tasted the air, hoping to scent my friend.

My Clanmates had just left to go to the Gathering, leaving me to escape unnoticed.

Dad had acted weird also. He came up and opened his mouth as if he had wanted to talk to me, but he seemed to decide against telling me whatever was on his mind and all he said was "Don't burn the camp down while I'm gone."

Where's the trust? I haven't tried to do that since I was two moons old!

…Don't ask…

"Littlepaw? Are you here?"

"I'm here!"

I appeared from behind the tree and padded up to Nightpaw.

"Let's go," he meowed.

I slowly followed him, glancing over my shoulder every now and then, hoping that no cat was watching me.

Nightpaw weaved around trees and rocks.

"Wow," I purred, "It seems pretty difficult to find your way around here…"

"Only a FlameClan cat can find their way around _here_ ," he answered, "If you make one wrong turn, you end up either getting lost or you end up on the Stormpath or somewhere like that."

"Th-The Stormpath…?"

"A long, smelly black path that Twolegs and their Monsters travel on," Nightpaw mewed ominously. "Get trampled by a Monster and you will probably never live to see your next meal. It's called the Stormpath because a cat will hear the thunder-like sound of the Monster then a lightning-like flash will blind them before they are crushed to death. Many cats have foolishly crossed it at the wrong time and they've been either killed or badly injured."

I gulped. How did Nightpaw survive in this crazy part of the forest?

"We're here."

My jaw dropped. The camp seemed _huge_! In the very centre, a large mountain sized mound of dirt stood proudly.

" _This_ is your camp?!" I gasped.

I started to trot towards what seemed like the entrance— a fern wall.

He grabbed me by the ear and dragged me away.

"Hey, hey! Whoa! What are you—?"

The yowls of agreement sounded from the camp.

They hadn't left yet.

Nightpaw had saved my life _again_.

"Here, roll in this," Nightpaw meowed as he let go of my ear. "It'll hide your LightningClan scent."

His tail gestured to a pile of smelly, brown dung.

"Oh, fox-dung…" I sighed as I rolled around in it, covering my entire pelt.

"No, actually, that's cat dung," Nightpaw purred with laughter, "You don't want to roll in fox dung! It'll scare the kits away!"

I was ready to kill him.

We padded through a back entrance.

All of the noise had disappeared, so I had assumed that they had already left. I just couldn't believe that the queens were going to leave their kits while they left to go to the Gathering.

Nightpaw led me to a small den hidden by bracken and trotted through.

"Come on!" he called, "Come meet the queens and the kits."

"They haven't _left yet_?!" I screeched. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?!"

"Just come on, scaredy-mouse!" he teased.

I huffed and walked into the den. Inside, sat two queens and four kits.

"Who is this, Nightpaw?" the ginger she-cat asked.

"Uh…" he mumbled, "This is Little… uh… Cherryfang, this is Little. He's a rogue. He wanted to know what Clan life was like, so I brought him here."

"Yeah," I added quickly, "But I might go back to my comfy… patch of… grass… if I don't like it here."

Don't judge me! _I_ don't know where rogues live!

"Fair enough," the blue-grey she cat purred.

Cherryfang and her companion stood up and stretched. "Come on, Rainstorm," Cherryfang mewed, "We can still catch up to everyone if we hurry."

They bounded out of the den. "Thanks again, Nightpaw!"

I looked down at the kits. There were four tom-kits altogether. One was a spitting image of Cherryfang, two were blue grey like Rainstorm and one was mottled with soft amber eyes.

"I'm going to grab some fresh-kill," Nightpaw meowed, "Get acquainted with the kits. I'll be back."

The ginger tom-kit bounded forwards. "I'm Russetkit!" he mewed. He gestured to the other three. "And that's Bluekit, Greenkit and Plumkit."

"Which is which?" I meowed.

Russetkit leaned forwards. "Bluekit has green eyes, Greenkit has blue eyes and Plumkit has amber eyes."

That was kind of ironic.

"Why doesn't Rainstorm change their names? Shouldn't Greenkit have _green_ eyes? How were they named that anyway?"

"Rainstorm couldn't wait for their eyes to change colour, so she just guessed what their eye colours would be. At least she got Plumkit's correct."

I glanced up at Nightpaw who was purring at his comment. He dropped a squirrel at my paws and sat down in front of me with his wren and fish.

"Can we have some?" Bluekit begged.

Plumkit looked up at me with big, amber pleading eyes.

"You know I'm not allowed to give you fresh-kill while your mothers aren't here!" Nightpaw scolded. "Now just run along and play."

The three siblings huffed and padded away.

Wait. There were _four_ kits before!

Nightpaw's fish slowly slid away and he picked the fish up, noticing Russetkit purring sheepishly.

"Just one bite!" he begged.

"No."

Nightpaw pulled the fish from the cheeky kit's mouth and placed it down in front of himself.

Russetkit crouched down into a pounce position.

Suddenly, the sound of thunder echoed in the nursery. I sighed. It was going to storm later on.

"Monster!" Russetkit screeched as he darted behind my front paws.

His pelt was standing on end and he was puffing and panting. He gulped and laid down, whimpering.

I glanced down at him, then back up at Nightpaw. I tilted my head in confusion.

"His two older sisters were run over by a Monster when they were apprentices," Nightpaw explained. "He's still terrified that one day a Monster will crash into camp and kill him as well."

I purred and licked the young kit's head. "Not so brave on the inside, are you?"

He acted like a tough warrior, but on the inside he wasn't a mindless killer… He was a cat with feelings, just like me and Nightpaw and everyone in LightningClan.

Calming down, he purred and fell asleep at my feet.

I was so confused. The Clan had always told me how all FlameClan cats were ruthless killers. But they were wrong.

"Everything we know about you guys…is wrong…"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

I was still lost in thought. I clawed a bit of moss in my nest.

I had returned to camp a little while ago and Dad hadn't returned yet.

My thought returned to Russetkit. How could we have been so blind? Not all of the cats were like Vixenstep. Some of them _did_ have a heart and a conscience.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice a large figure pad into the den and shake the rain from their pelt.

I glanced up, expecting to see Nutpaw or Fishpaw telling me about the Gathering…

"Dad!" I gasped, "You're back!"

I sheathed my claws and quickly sat up. "Uh… Hawkpaw isn't here, so…"

"I know," dad gruffly mewed, "I came looking for you."

"Y-You did?"

"You've been keeping secrets."

I almost died from shock. How did he know about Nightpaw?

"I-I…have?" I purred innocently.

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?" he growled.

"I-I don't know what you're—"

" _Nothing_ happens in this forest without me hearing about it."

Someone must have seen us training together and they reported it back to dad at the Gathering… I had to stall for as long as possible.

"Oh…?"

"So," he growled, "Let's talk about your warrior ceremony."

Oh StarClan! He wasn't going to let me become a warrior! Maybe I'd have to spend my life in the elders den or stay an apprentice for my entire life!

"Oh, mouse-dung," I stuttered. "Dad, I-I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. B-But I just didn't know how to—!"

A purr of amusement came from Oakstar's throat. Why was he amused…? I was training with his enemy and he's happy!?

"Y-You're not…upset…?"

"What?!" he meowed happily, "I was hoping for this!"

"Uh… you _were_?"

I was confused beyond belief.

"And believe me, it only gets better!" he boomed, "Just wait until you spill the guts of a FlameClan warrior for the first time!"

Oh.

He continued, completely ignoring my shocked expression. "And watch your opponent fall on the ground, dead! What a feeling!"

I shuddered just thinking about it.

"You _really_ had me going there, son," he purred, "All those moons of the worst warrior apprentice, LightningClan had ever seen! StarClan, it was rough. I _almost_ gave up on you—!"

Humph.

"But all the while, you were just keeping your talents a secret! Oh, Great StarClan! I feel amazing!"

He sat down in front of me and gestured for me to do the same.

"Ahhh," he sighed in relief, "With you doing so well in training, we _finally_ have something to talk about. Would you like some training tips? Battle tactics…?"

I looked away from my father nervously. What was I supposed to say…?

He cleared his throat and stood up.

"Uh, I've been talking to Scorchfoot and he believes that it's time for you to become a warrior," Dad meowed.

I glanced up at him with hope.

"That's why I'm going to take you to the Moonfalls tomorrow at dawn."

"Wow," I purred, "Thanks."

"You'll be able to talk to our ancestors and maybe they'll tell you how to get rid of FlameClan."

The smile on my muzzle was instantly wiped off. What would my ancestors say about me meeting with Nightpaw all the time? Would they mind? It's not like I was planning to join their Clan or fall on love with one of the FlameClan she-cats…

StarClan couldn't… stop me from talking to them, could they?

I faked a yawn. "I should really get some sleep."

Dad's eyes widened. "Right yes! Good! Okay! Good talk!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"We should do this more often—!"

"—Thanks for stopping—"

"I hope you rest for—"

"—By."

"—Tomorrow."

With an embarrassed snort, Dad padded out of the apprentices den.

I looked down at my paws.

StarClan wouldn't reject me…

They couldn't… could they?

I put my head on my paws and closed my eyes.

I'd just have to wait and see…

.

 **A/N:** Ugh, sorry _again_ guys.

I had an English assignment to do (it was actually really fun) so I spent all of my time doing that.

This chapter might be a bit weird, but only because, y'know, cats don't _usually_ fly... so deal with it lol :3

Also, for some reason, I didn't get notified about any reviews so to my surprise, I've ended up with 3 so thank you guys!

 **~ Kat's Komments ~**

 **TheSilentFury:** lol that's true, but I'm starting to as well (where's the doctor?! I need medical attention! XD) I've only written up to chapter 14, so I'll have to get back into it because I really need to finish this story

 **crazyfoxqueen:** shhhhhh ;)

 **Kit-Storm666:** THANK YOU! And me too, honestly. Warriors and HTTYD together is perfect, why aren't there more crossovers between these two?

Alright, so I'm not going to promise anything but one thing I will promise is that no matter what, I am going to finish this story. Even if it takes a year (Kit... ;3)


	11. The Moonfalls

**A/N:** although this doesn't happen in the movie, we still need a bit of StarClan action otherwise poor Littlepaw can't become a warrior and that would be a little ironic seeing as though that is literally the title. XD

Anyway, enjoy!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

I gulped the last herb down and shuddered.

"Coming Littlepaw?"

"Yes dad!" I called.

I trotted up to the entrance of the camp and saw Oakstar sitting there, waiting for me.

"Come on son, we don't have all day," he purred.

Before we could leave, a small border patrol consisting of Stonetail, Skyfeather, Lionfang, Rosefire, Acornpaw and Loudsong padded over to us.

"One step closer to becoming a warrior, huh Littlepaw?" Lionfang meowed.

"Congratulate Scorchfoot for me," Skyfeather said to Oakstar, "He's trained the most difficult cat. Everyone is so relieved!"

I huffed in annoyance.

"Out with the old and in with the new, right?" Stonetail asked, directing the question to me.

"No one will miss _that_ old nuisance!" Rosefire added.

I glanced at dad, silently pleading to go.

He didn't take much notice, instead, he continued to chat to them about me.

"Yep," dad bragged, "Once he goes to the Moonfalls and talks to our ancestors, he'll be a new cat. And if he comes first in his final assessment, I'll be able to make him a warrior _before_ the others! I never thought _that_ would happen!"

"Come on, _dad,"_ I growled, repeating his earlier comment, "We don't have all day."

Surprisingly, he seemed to get the hint and he padded up to me.

"Well, let's go," he meowed as he started trotting away.

I had to run just to keep up with him.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Dad, what if StarClan doesn't like me?"

He let out a large, laugh-like purr, "Of course they will! You're my son! They have to."

"But what if they don't?"

He shook his large head, clearly amused by my predicament.

"Are you secretly going into the TwolegPlace and taking their food?"

"No!"

"Are you meeting up with a pretty ReedClan she-cat?"

"No."

"Are you breaking the Warrior Code in any kind of way?"

I thought back to Nightpaw and our secret training sessions at the CoveClan camp.

"…No…?"

He seemed to glance at me strangely when he heard my uncertainty.

I quickly realised my mistake. "I mean, no! No! Of course not! Wha-a-a-at? Do you think that _I_ would do that?"

I stopped rambling and put my head down in embarrassment.

"But," I added, "I have heard of a cat—not me— a cat from… DuskClan who may or may not have… befriended a FlameClan apprentice… Would StarClan still accept him—or her?"

A growl came from dad's throat. "Anyone who befriends a FlameClan cat should be sent to the Place of No Stars."

I gulped. "So… what would happen if he came to the Moonfalls…would he… see StarClan?"

"If I learned of a cat in _my_ Clan who was friends with a FlameClan apprentice, I'd exile them. I wouldn't _let_ them come to the Moonfalls," dad hissed. "Why? Have one of the siblings accidentally crossed the border and made friends with the foxhearts?"

"What?! No!"

His eyes darkened. "Good."

We both stayed silent, but one thought continued to run through my mind.

 _Would_ StarClan accept me?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Stay close to me, Littlepaw," dad growled, "We're near the ReedClan border."

I padded closer to my father.

"What's wrong with ReedClan?" I asked. "I thought Patchstar seemed really peaceful."

"It's not _Patchstar_ I'm worried about," he replied darkly.

I slowly crossed the scent borders into the ReedClan border.

We made our way through the ReedClan territory. It was very dark and gloomy. I had always thought that the ReedClan cats would be happy and filled with fish, but the river we had passed was full of fish.

Didn't they know how to fish?

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

I jumped. In front of us were two cats; a dark ginger tom and a russet she-cat.

"It's okay Darkclaw," dad growled, "We're just passing through."

I looked at both cats; Darkclaw seemed…happier and the she-cat, the medicine cat, Rosefang, looked almost regretful.

"Why should I let you?" Darkclaw snarled.

"Because you have to let any cat trying to get to the Moonfalls, through," dad snarled back.

Darkclaw let out a groan. "You sound just like Patchstar. Let cats, seeking for StarClan's guidance come through our territory, Darkclaw. Don't play with your fresh-kill, Darkclaw!"

He let out a dramatic gasp. "Sheathe your claws around the kits, Darkclaw!"

He purred in delight.

I couldn't believe that he was allowed to blatantly disrespect his leader like this!

Dad growled. "Patchstar is a great leader and I'll not let you disrespect him."

"Patchstar _was_ a coward," he replied. " _I_ intend to return the ReedClan cats to their former glory… Something _he_ was incapable of doing."

 _Was_?

"You mean—?"

He looked down at me. "Yes, my vertically-challenged friend. I would like to introduce… _Darkstar_!"

I could almost feel the small tremor as dad's jaw dropped to the ground.

"What happened to Patchstar?"

"He retired… _permanently_ ," Darkstar purred. He glanced back at us. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Clan to lead. I need to find a deputy, make my nest and have a warrior ceremony for Mudpaw. _So_ many things to do! _So_ little time!"

Dad started to trot away. "Come, Littlepaw."

"Have fun at the Moonfalls," Darkstar called after him, "They're _such_ a _lively_ bunch!"

He let out a big booming purr.

I was just about to pad after my father, when Darkstar crouched in front of me.

"I've been thinking about what Mudpaw's warrior name should be," he meowed. "And I've come to a decision. How does Mudpuddle sound? It sounds _deranged_ , huh?"

He purred at himself and padded back to his camp with Rosefang following him with fear in her eyes.

" _Littlepaw,_ now!"

I bounded back to Oakstar.

"What will happen to us now that Darkclaw is Dark _star_?" I asked.

"Nothing," dad growled, "As long as he _stays_ over on _his_ side of the border."

We continued at a quick pace in silence.

Eventually, we came across a river.

"We have to cross it to get to the Moonfalls," dad explained.

He leapt in and crossed it with no problems.

I gulped. Compared to him, I was a shell; weak and easily manipulated by the current.

I daintily placed my left forepaw in the cold water.

"Hurry up, Littlepaw! We don't have all day! The sun is about to rise!"

I huffed. "Coming!"

Jumping into the river, I carefully put my paws on sturdy rocks and crossed.

I didn't like the water sticking to my pelt and I shook, splashing dad with water droplets.

He snorted but stayed silent.

We quickly raced across the plains, following the river until it finally reached a giant wall of falling water.

"Wow…!" I breathed.

"Welcome to the Moonfalls, Littlepaw," dad purred.

I glanced around. The Moonfalls were incredible! The moon was reflected on the shining water, nearly touching the small lake underneath.

"You know when StarClan are here when the moon is reflected on the water," dad explained. He padded over to a dip in the ground next to the lake. "Come over here and lick up some water."

I slowly trotted over to him and laid down.

I watched as he gently lapped up some of the shining water and closed his eyes.

Copying him, I also lapped up some of the water…

And it was _cold!_

Letting out a yawn, I stretched into a comfortable position and closed my eyes.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

I opened my eyes to see that the Moonfalls were gone and had been replaced by a shining field.

"Hello?"

I tasted the air, hoping that there would be a scent of one of the StarClan cats. Maybe mum…

Nothing.

"They _have_ rejected me…" I sighed.

"We wouldn't reject you."

I looked around for the source of the voice and noticed a silver tabby she-cat walking towards me. Her green eyes were sparkling.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Where's Fawnheart? Why didn't _she_ come to greet me?"

"I am Hollyfoot, young apprentice," she answered, "I died many moons before you were born."

I noticed how she didn't answer my question. Maybe that meant… she was…alive…? No... that's impossible...

"Your sister, Cloudfall, has spoken of you fondly," I replied as respectfully as I possibly could.

Her eyes seemed to wander as I mentioned her sister's name.

"Your father comes here often," she remarked.

I stifled a yawn. Was this how they always spoke to apprentices? Or were they just speaking to me as if I was a kit because of my size?

"Uh huh," I meowed, "He comes here at least once every moon, asking StarClan how he can defeat FlameClan."

Hollyfoot's eyes narrowed. "And that's why I've come with a message for you, Littlepaw."

"A message for… me…?" I asked, unsurely, "Why me? Why couldn't you tell Frostpaw when she was here? Or why not dad himself?"

"Because they would not understand," she answered. "You're different from the rest, aren't you, Littlepaw?"

I looked down at my paws in shame.

"You don't think of FlameClan as evil, do you?"

I glanced back up. "H-How did you know?"

"We've been watching you for the past few moons and we've seen your friendship with Nightpaw grow. StarClan believes that you are ready," Hollyfoot meowed. " _I_ believe you are ready to receive this warning."

"…Okay…"

She straightened up. " _Before there is peace, you must join together to rid the forest of evil."_

" _Join together_?" I asked sceptically. "Who would LightningClan join with? DuskClan…? And even if we did, how would we be able to drive the most feared Clan out of the forest? And why would we get rid of them? I can't just betray my best friend! How much time do we have?"

"This is something that you have to figure out for yourself," she replied, "I'm afraid that there is no more that I can share."

She started to slowly disappear.

"Wait!" I called.

But it was too late.

"Don't leave me!"

I woke up with a start and noticed my father standing over me.

"Are you alright, son?"

I blinked a couple of times, noticing that the sun had risen. "Uh… yes, I'm… fine."

"Okay," he meowed cheerfully, "Let's go."

"Dad, have StarClan ever told you how to defeat FlameClan?" I asked as we started to leave.

"We don't share our dreams with other cats unless it involves the rest of the Clan," he answered. "Why? Did StarClan tell you how to finally get rid of the mange-pelts?"

 _This is something that you have to figure out for yourself._

"Uh…no. I was just curious."

He huffed and started to walk faster.

 _Before there is peace, you must join together to rid the forest of evil._

What could that possibly mean?

And what would it mean for Nightpaw's and my friendship—our brotherhood?

Would we have to eventually meet on the battle field?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N:** Hey friends.

Hope you enjoyed that little Dagur cameo. He's such a fun character to write about!

There's a prophecy now, because let's be honest, what kind of Warriors story is without one? This one shouldn't be as easy to work out though (hopefully XD).

But what are your thoughts? What do you think the prophecy might mean?

 **~ Kat's Komments ~**

 **TheSilentFury:** Honestly, me too. Authors probably have so many views from Australia from the amount of times I re-read the chapters or stories.

 **crazyfoxqueen:** Thank you pal. :)

 **Swirlspot:** Haha, no problem. A few people have told me that actually, but I like it. It's nice to know that people appreciate my crossover skills XD. Blending Warriors with any movie isn't actually that hard, to be perfectly honest. And I'm glad you're liking it. :)


	12. This Time for Sure!

"Stay out of my way!" Frostpaw hissed. "I'm winning this thing!"

"Please," I mewed, "By all means."

Her ears pricked and I could smell rabbit. She darted off, through the trees that hid me, in chase of it. I stood back up and looked around.

 _Everyone—_ from the youngest kit, Eaglekit, to the older elder, Cloudfall— had shown up to watch Frostpaw and I finish out final assessment.

The entire Clan was torn and they had been arguing for sunrises about who they thought would win and gain the honour of becoming a warrior first.

I must say, that the group of cats on my side, was slightly larger than Frostpaw's.

They had watched the first part— the partner fighting. Frostpaw and I had been teamed up, being the two best. Then Hawkpaw and Fishpaw paired up and the two siblings did also.

We had beaten them easily. Nightpaw had taught me a few moves his mentor had shown him like the jump-and-pin. I had won using that move.

Even Frostpaw couldn't figure out how _I_ had beaten the other two teams using such a complicated move.

Now it was the second half of the assessment and the Clan was hidden in the trees.

…Well, the ones who could. I'd like to see the fat, grumpy Ravenspot climb a tree!

They were watching us catch as much prey as possible. The apprentice who caught the most would have their warrior ceremony tomorrow at sun-high.

I had already caught two mice, a finch, a rabbit and a random lizard I saw on a rock. They were buried behind me.

I was sure Frostpaw had caught way more.

She was running around, but I had stood my ground. Together, Nightpaw and I had learned that if you stayed completely still and silent, the prey would come to you, thinking that there was no danger.

Then _bam_! Dead mouse.

Suddenly, leaves rustled. I jumped and looked around. A leaf fell from a tree and landed in front of me and I glanced up.

To my surprise, dad was sitting on the tree branch looking… proud.

I straightened up.

"This time," I heard Frostpaw growl, "This time for _sure_!"

What did that mean?

The scent of rabbit suddenly hit my nose. Frostpaw hadn't caught the rabbit yet!

I peeked from behind a few trees, noticing that Frostpaw was bolting towards a frightened rabbit.

I shrugged and moved back to my spot, ready to dig up my fresh-kill. After Frostpaw catches the rabbit, there probably won't be any more prey left. The rabbit was the first thing I had seen for a little while.

But the scent of rabbit seemed to become stronger and I turned around.

It was darting towards me. It must have ran through the trees into my little clearing.

"Where is it?" I heard Frostpaw growl.

Noticing that Frostpaw had stopped chasing it, the rabbit slowed down and slowly hopped in my direction.

I couldn't just let it run past me…. Not with my father standing just over me, watching my every move.

Leaves crunched as Frostpaw ran towards the strong scent of food.

I had to make a split-second decision.

Run _from_ the rabbit or _towards_ it?

I took a second to think about it.

Before I could change my mind, I leapt.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

A dead rabbit laid in front of me.

Frostpaw almost flew into the clearing yowling a battle cry.

She slowed to a halt when she noticed the rabbit at _my_ paws instead of hers.

"No!" she cried as she unsheathed her claws. "No!"

Our Clanmates climbed from the trees and started to circle us.

Dad, Scorchfoot, Mistwhisker, Frostpaw's parents, Snowstorm and Stonetail looking disappointed…

Everyone came out of hiding cheering and congratulating us both.

Frostpaw stormed over to me, with mutiny and hatred flaring in her eyes. "Son of a _half-Clan, rat-eating, piece of Twoleg FILTH_!" she yowled as her claws threatened to kill me right then and there.

"Wait," dad called out, saving my life, "Wait."

I took this as my cue to leave, "So… later…" I meowed casually.

Scorchfoot grabbed my tail with his teeth. "Not so fast," he ordered.

I glanced at the sun. It was almost sun-high. "I-I'm kinda late for—"

Frostpaw held her claws up to my throat. " _What?_ Late for _what_ exactly?!"

Dad held his tail upright. All of the noise stopped.

"Okay," dad meowed. "Quiet down, everyone. We still don't know _how_ much prey each apprentice has caught."

We both retreated to dig up our prey.

I closed my eyes and hoped to StarClan that Frostpaw had caught more than me.

Morningfrost and Rosefire had tagged along to help me carry my prey. Stonetail and Snowstorm had offered to help carry Frostpaw's. I can't imagine the chat her parent's would have with her for letting a simple rabbit get away.

Once I had dug up the piles, I gave Morningfrost the two mice, Rosefire the rabbit and the finch, while I picked up the lizard. My last rabbit was still sitting where I had left it.

I saw pride in the two she-cat's faces as they carried my prey.

Once I had returned to the rest of the Clan, we dropped my prey on one side of Scorchfoot. Frostpaw was already there.

Mistwhisker and dad stood in front of us both.

"Frostpaw?" dad asked.

Frostpaw straightened up. "I have caught three mice, a sparrow and a vole, Oakstar."

Dad looked at me expectantly.

"I've caught two mice, two rabbits, a finch…"

Everyone glanced to the cat beside them. They knew that if we tied, we'd either become warriors together or have to do something else.

I picked up the small lizard. It was probably about the length of Nightpaw's tail.

Yep, it was _small._

"…And a lizard, Oakstar," I mewed.

The cats around us erupted in cheers. I had won…

"No!" Frostpaw protested. "That lizard isn't even edible! And he stole _my_ rabbit! _I_ should win!"

Oakstar looked at Mistwhisker. "Our medicine cat will decide who the winner is today," he announced.

Everyone went quiet again.

Scorchfoot's tail gestured to Frostpaw.

After a few seconds, Mistwhisker shook her head, 'no'.

A few cats let out a surprised, "Oooh."

I could feel Scorchfoot's tail move over to me and lightly tap my back.

Mistwhisker's eyes gleamed as she nodded an affirmative, 'yes'.

Everyone cheered for me again.

I had… won…

I could feel Frostpaw's hatred seething through her glare into my pelt.

"You've done it!" Scorchfoot cheered. "You've done it! You get to become a warrior!"

All of my Clanmates rushed towards me and Scorchfoot picked me up by the scruff and held me above everyone's heads.

"Littlepaw! Yeah!"

"You've done it!"

"I never thought that _this_ would happen!"

In amongst the Clan's cheers, I heard my father say, "Ha, ha! _That's_ my boy!"

I think I nearly teared up. I had never heard my father be proud to call me his son.

"Now you can protect us from FlameClan and The Shadow!"

I panicked. "Heh, heh. Oh yeah…!" I meowed sarcastically, masking my panic, "I can't wait. I am so…"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"… Leaving."

I looked around for Nightpaw.

"I'm leaving. You can come with me. We'll be loners… forever. I like the name Little for myself. How do you like the name, Night Fury? I think it quite suits you, personally."

I lifted my head up and tasted the air. Nightpaw was still here. His scent was still fresh. He must have gotten bored waiting for me and he fell asleep.

The stupid furball. I know I was late, but he didn't have to fall asleep!

I tasted the air once more. There was another scent…

 _Shink_.

The sound of claws scratching against a rock came from behind me.

I looked up cautiously only to see _Frostpaw_ sitting behind me!

I yowled in fright. "Aggh! What in the name of—?!"

She bared her teeth and I recomposed myself. "Uh… wha—what are _you_ doing here?" I asked.

I glanced around fearfully. I prayed to StarClan that Nightpaw didn't hear my scream.

"I just want to know what's going on here," she meowed calmly but with a cold edge to it. "No one just _gets_ as good as you do. _Especially you_. Start talking! Are you training with someone?"

"Uh… training…?" I asked, panicking.

She didn't _know_ , did she?

Her tail flicked, gesturing to the CoveClan camp. "It had better not involve the fact that you have to cross the _FlameClan_ border to get to… here…"

"I-I know this looks really bad, but you see… this is, uh…"

A rustle came from the apprentice den.

Oh no.

Frostpaw stepped forward, ready to investigate.

"You're right! You're right!" I cried as I leapt in front of her. "I'm through with the lies. I've been making… a… leaf-bare… camp. So, you got me. It's time everyone knew my secret. Drag me back. Go ahead."

I turned around quickly and put my tail near her mouth, so she would take the hint and take us both to the camp.

But, _no._

Instead, she unsheathed her claws and scratched me across the flank.

"Ow!" I yowled. " _Why_ would you _do_ that?!"

" _That_ was for the lies," she growled.

Pushing me to the floor, she stepped over my stomach making sure she stepped _heavily_.

I let out a yelp of pain.

"And _that's_ for _everything else_!" she hissed.

A growl came from the direction of the apprentice den.

"Oh, StarClan," I sighed.

I watched as she glanced up. Suddenly, the weight of Frostpaw was taken off me by a blur of black.

"Littlepaw! Run!" Frostpaw yowled as she and Nightpaw became a blur of fangs and claws. "I'll hold it off!"

Frostpaw quickly had Nightpaw pinned, but Nightpaw raked his claws across Frostpaw's belly. I just stood there uselessly. There was nothing I could do without getting hurt myself.

Frostpaw hissed and jumped off Nightpaw. She circled him and lunged for his tail…

…Only to find that he _had_ no tail.

Her eyes widened in shock. "The Shadow…" she whispered.

Nightpaw growled and crouched into a pounce position. " _No one_ hurts my brother," he growled. "And gets away with it _alive_."

"No!" I cried as I ran in front of him. "It's okay. I'm fine."

I glanced over to Frostpaw. Blood was dripping slowly from her belly.

"She's a friend," I added.

I saw her glare at me. Her eyes were filled with indignation. For her sake, I hoped that she'd kept her mouth shut about the lie.

"You scared him," I explained to Frostpaw.

" _I_ scared _him?!"_ she yowled.

I made a 'quiet' motion with my tail. She seemed to take the hint, remembering that we were near enemy borders.

" _Who_ is _him_?" she hissed softly.

I gulped. "Frostpaw, Nightpaw. Nightpaw, Frostpaw."

"He's my friend—my brother… from FlameClan," I added quietly.

Frostpaw slowly backed away, eyeing us both with pure disgust in her eyes. She then turned and ran back towards the tunnel.

"Da, dada, we're dead," I sighed sarcastically.

Nightpaw snorted. "Good riddance."

With that, he nodded and turned away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I protested. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

I paused to take a quick breath. I hadn't run this much in ages!

Frostpaw was faster than I remembered!

Nightpaw had raced ahead.

"Come on, you mouse-brain," I hissed under my breath. "Once all of this is over, you're going on a strict running training program."

I forced myself to jump back up and run.

I glanced over to a black shape that was holding a silver one.

He had caught her.

"Oh, Great StarClan," she panted. "This is it! This is how I'll die!"

Nightpaw slowly hauled the struggling she-cat onto a branch.

I climbed up after them.

Frostpaw was hanging onto the tree branch as if her life depended on whether she stayed still or not.

And by the mutinous glare Nightpaw was giving her, it _did_.

"Littlepaw!" she hissed with her eyes closed. "Get me _down from here_!"

"You _have_ to give me a chance to explain. You see, I—"

"I'm not listening to _anything_ you have to say, traitor!" she retaliated.

I sighed. "Then I won't speak. Just let me show you."

I glanced from her to Nightpaw's mouth.

…There was _no way_ I was going to carry her around! Nightpaw was _way_ stronger than me.

"Frostpaw…. Please…" I mewed innocently.

Frostpaw suspiciously eyed Nightpaw's teeth.

The fuzz-brained ball of black fur just sat there, glaring at her. I don't what his problem was. I had already told him that she hadn't hurt me.

I cleared my throat.

That seemed to work. He picked Frostpaw up by the scruff and snorted.

"Now get me down," Frostpaw ordered.

I climbed down the tree.

"You'll be okay, Frostpaw," I assured her, "You'll see that there's nothing to be afraid of. He's just a large, playful kit—!"

Suddenly, Nightpaw launched forwards and jumped from the branch on the tree _I_ was under to the next one.

"Nightpaw!" I yowled. "What is wrong with you!?"

I ran underneath them on the ground. "Bad cat!"

Frostpaw yowled in fright.

"I'm sorry, Frostpaw," I meowed, mortified, "He's not usually like this…"

Oh no.

Nightpaw suddenly stopped and _threw_ Frostpaw in the air.

 _Threw!_

She landed on the branch with a _thump_ , then Nightpaw picked her up and threw her again.

"Nightpaw!" I screeched. "What are you doing?! We need her to like us!"

He threw her up in the air once more, but instead of hitting the branch, she missed it and started falling to the ground, flailing her paws around, squealing.

"Thank you for nothing, you useless feline," I growled sarcastically.

Nightpaw's eyes widened and he climbed back down the tree very speedily.

I jumped under Frostpaw, hoping that she would land on my back, without breaking it.

Luckily for me, she stopped moving around and she landed the fall on her feet.

Nightpaw ran up to us, panting.

Frostpaw ran behind me and put her head in my pelt.

"Okay," she panted, defeated. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just, _please_ get me away from that thing."

"That's all you had to say," Nightpaw purred smugly.

He bounded over to a cobweb and took it, then bounded back over to us and offered it to Frostpaw.

"It'll help stop the bleeding from your scratches," he told her.

I sighed in relief. Nightpaw _wasn't_ trying to kill her.

"Littlepaw taught me that," he added, "As well as how to climb trees and use this stump for a tail I have, properly."

Frostpaw's eyes widened. "Littlepaw did that?"

My pelt prickled in embarrassment.

"I want to show you something," Nightpaw purred.

Frostpaw gulped. "Are you going to throw me again?"

"Just follow me," Nightpaw meowed, "Littlepaw can teach you how to climb the tree."

"I can climb it by myself!" Frostpaw meowed indignantly.

Slowly, we climbed one of the highest trees I've ever seen.

We passed the first branch, second branch, third, fourth, fifth…

He was aiming for the top, I quickly realised.

Soon, we _did_ reach our destination. Leaves blocked the sky.

"Look out," Nightpaw meowed.

All three of us did.

Frostpaw gasped in delight.

The falling sun was right in front of us, larger than ever.

Low hanging clouds teased us by sitting just above our heads.

I glanced over and noticed the FlameClan camp just near us. The mountain-like stone sat ominously in the middle of the camp.

I looked back over to Frostpaw who was playfully pawing at the clouds as if she was a kit again.

She looked over to me. "Alright," she sighed, "I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's… amazing."

She glanced over to Nightpaw. "And he's okay… for a FlameClan cat, I guess."

Then, she asked the question I was dreading.

"So, what now?"

I groaned.

"Littlepaw," she meowed, "You become a warrior, tomorrow. The Clan is expecting you to kill—!"

She lowered her voice. " _Kill_ The Shadow."

"Don't remind me," I groaned.

An unearthly growl came from the FlameClan camp.

Nightpaw suddenly glanced at the direction of the sound.

"Nightpaw! What's happening?" I asked, "What is it?"

"Redstar is calling for us," Nightpaw meowed.

He quickly climbed down and we followed him.

He weaved around the labyrinth of trees, shrubs and ferns. Frostpaw could barely keep up with me as I raced after the black tom.

"What's going on?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I admitted.

Nightpaw finally reached the fern wall that I recognised as the camp entrance.

But instead of going through it, he turned and walked _through_ another plant. There was a small hole in the bottom of it.

That must be the apprentice den. He could have made that hole so he could leave camp without being seen.

"Come on," Nightpaw hissed softly.

"No," Frostpaw argued.

"You have to get us out of here, bud," I pleaded.

He shook his head and padded through, which left us with no choice but to follow him.

We walked through. Thankfully, none of the other apprentices were there… so where were they?

Nightpaw led us to another fern wall. From there, we peeked out to see the entire Clan dragging in rabbits, squirrels, mice, frogs… everything! I think I even saw a cat dragging in a dead kittypet holding onto a mouse there…!

I shuddered. "It looks like they've all gone hunting and brought back their fresh-kill and anything that got in the way…" I pointed out, shuddering at the thought of the kittypet.

"What does that make _us_ then?" Frostpaw asked.

I could have sworn I saw Nightpaw roll his eyes.

We stood there for ages as we watched cats enter and exit, carrying food and dropping it down the middle of the mountain.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find out how to get here…" I gasped in awe.

I continued to watch the cats bringing food and dropping it down the hole.

It made no sense. Why wouldn't they put it in a fresh-kill pile?

Was this why they were all so thin?

Dad had given them hunting rights at the edge of our border for a moon because Vixenstep had been very persuasive about how thin and hungry they all were.

"It's satisfying to know that all of the prey they've caught on _our_ territory is being dumped down a hole," I growled.

"They're not eating _any_ of it," Frostpaw added.

A small golden she-cat padded proudly into the camp carrying a lizard.

Believe it or not, it was smaller than the one I had caught before.

"That's Ducktail," Nightpaw whispered. "She was a loner who joined FlameClan three sunrises ago. That's the first piece of prey she's caught. Too bad it'll be her last…"

" _Last?!"_ I hissed.

She smugly placed the lizard down the hole.

Almost instantly, a monstrous growl came from inside the mountain. "That's not prey, you incompetent fool!"

Ducktail eye's bulged out of her head as she tried to run away.

But she wasn't fast enough.

A monstrous red cat with black paws burst from the hole and with one swipe of her large, sharp claws, Ducktail fell on the ground.

Dead.

"That's Redstar," Nightpaw mewed.

"Cats, rogues, loners and kittypets of FlameClan," the behemoth leader yowled to the crowd. "Tomorrow will be a special day!"

Five apprentices stepped forwards – a blue-grey she-cat, a dark orange tom, a calico she-cat and two grey tabby toms.

"Tomorrow," Redstar continued, "Stormpaw, Firepaw, Pebblepaw, Greypaw and Ashpaw will complete their final assessments!"

The Clan erupted in cheers.

"LightningClan won't know what hit them—!"

Suddenly, Redstar stopped and tasted the air. "I smell spies," she hissed.

I remembered how we hadn't rolled in anything to mask our scent.

"Alright buddy," I mewed. "We have to get out of here. Now!"

Three cats stalked towards the apprentice den.

Nightpaw turned tail and ran and we quickly followed him.

"You can run, but you can't hide, LightningClan filth!" we heard Redstar yowl as we bolted away from the camp.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"It doesn't make sense!" Frostpaw argued. "What did she mean by _LightningClan won't know what hit them_?"

"I don't know…" I answered for the hundredth time. "Nightpaw…?"

He sighed and sat up. "As she said before, it's their final assessment—"

"Then why weren't you one of the cats standing up there?" Frostpaw asked.

"Vixenstep is keeping me down until she sees me kill at least _one_ cat," he explained.

Frostpaw's jaw dropped. "Y-You haven't…?"

I put my tail to her mouth, so she'd be quiet and let Nightpaw finish.

"Redstar has come up with a new final assessment," Nightpaw continued. "They have to go into LightningClan and kill whoever they can. Queens, kits, elders… it doesn't matter. The more havoc they cause, the better the warrior name will be."

"So if I killed one kit my name would be Littlefur?" I asked.

"And if I killed Oakstar, Scorchfoot and Mistwhisker, I'd be Frostclaw or something?" Frostpaw added.

Nightpaw nodded his head to both of us. He then looked down and sighed. "Everyone is counting on Firepaw to win," he explained. "He's the biggest, strongest and most agile. All of the mentor's spend most of their time teaching him everything they can. Especially Leopardfrost, Stormpaw's mentor."

I glanced at Frostpaw in confusion. Where was he going with this?

"I don't want her to be killed…" he mumbled sadly. "She's my best friend in the Clan…"

Frostpaw stood up. "Let's go find your dad," she growled. "He'll know what to do for you."

She started to walk away and I jumped in front of her. "No, no! Not yet. He'll… kill Nightpaw."

"Frostpaw," I continued, "We have to think this through carefully."

"Littlepaw!" Frostpaw growled. "We just discovered FlameClan's plan to kill us all! And you want to keep it a secret? To protect a FlameClan cat!? Are you serious?"

I held my gaze and narrowed my eyes. "Yes."

Beside me, Nightpaw gave a smug purr.

Taken aback, she blinked. "Okay…" she meowed. "Then what do we do?"

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out," I sighed.

"Okay."

With that, she pawed me across the face. It hurt!

"That's for kidnapping me," she growled.

I glanced over to Nightpaw for support. He just shrugged.

… _Thanks_.

She moved closer and I braced myself, ready for when she'd strike again.

But she… she…

She licked my cheek!

Mine!

Not Hawkpaw's cheek! Mine!

"And that's for… everything else…" she mumbled as she ran off embarrassed.

"Aww," Nightpaw teased.

I touched my cheek where she licked me. I would never clean my cheek again!

I glanced over to Nightpaw who was dramatically copying my reactions.

"What are _you_ looking at?"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N:** Hello, once again, my friends

Hope you enjoyed this chapter; I'll admit that this one was a rather difficult one since 60% of it involves flying, but oh well, I think I did okay with it.

 **~ Kat's Komments ~**

 **TheSilentFury:** More or less, yes. I mean, you're spot on with the "Littlepaw gets into trouble" part because, let's be honest here... It's Littlepaw...

 **crazyfoxqueen:** Yes, yes they are XD

 **RedLegoManiac:** Thank you so much! :) I'm really thrilled that you like it and I hope you'll continue to read it :)

Okay, so that's all the reviews for today, folks.

Have a great day/night

 **~ Cloudjumper Kat**


	13. The Kill Ring

"I'm glad I can show my face in public again!"

The Clan let out amused purrs and meows of agreement to dad's statement.

"If someone had told me that in a few short moons, Littlepaw would go from being, well… _Littlepaw,_ to becoming a warrior _before_ Hawkpaw and Frostpaw… I would've exiled him right there and then for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you _know_ it!"

The Clan roared with laughter and cheers.

"But here we are," he purred. "And no one is more surprised… or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a warrior! _Today,_ he becomes _one of us_!"

More cheering.

I sighed and Frostpaw appeared next to me, brushing her tail against my back.

"Be careful with those cats," she teased lightly.

I glanced up at my proud father. "It's not the FlameClan cats I'm worried about…" I admitted.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, now with her voice laced with a worried tone.

"Put an end to this," I meowed firmly. "… I have to try."

I thought back to Nightpaw. I had promised that if I made it out alive, I'd visit him at CoveClan and tell him all about it.

"Frostpaw," I asked. "If something goes… wrong…just make sure no one ever learns about Nightpaw."

"I will," she promised grimly. "Just promise me it won't go wrong."

"Littlepaw."

Every cat moved out of my way, leaving a path way from me to the Great Rock.

I slowly padded up to my father.

Once I stood in front of him, he started.

"I, Oakstar, leader of LightningClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice," dad purred, "He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

I gulped and lifted my head higher.

"Littlepaw?" dad asked. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

I winced at the mention of the warrior code.

"I… I… I…"

"FlameClan apprentices! Attack!"

Suddenly, five apprentices burst through our camp entrance. The fiery-orange tom— Firepaw, I presume— instantly jumped at Ravenspot.

"What are you doing in our camp FlameClan flea-bags?!" dad growled as he jumped to protect Ravenspot.

My eyes didn't know what to focus on as everyone jumped in battle.

Almost instantly, I noticed Scorchfoot, Snowstorm, Cedarblaze and Loudsong rounding the calico she-cat and the two tabby toms into the warrior den. The unprepared apprentices looked shocked as they were dragged away without having a chance to fight. Snowstorm and Cedarblaze stood in front

It was almost like they knew what they were doing… Like they'd practiced for this moment... Great StarClan, my Clan had too much spare time on their paws.

I noticed Nightpaw's friend, Stormpaw, leap for Frostpaw, who sidestepped the attack, not wanting to have to hurt Stormpaw after Nightpaw's break-down.

"Littlepaw! Do something!" Rosefire growled.

I jumped down from the Great Rock and padded over to my nest in the apprentice den to grab my secret weapon.

I trotted out and dropped the small plant at my feet.

"Lead that she-cat over here, Hawkpaw!" Cedarblaze yowled.

I glanced over to Hawkpaw who had Stormpaw's ear firmly in his fangs. He led her over to the warrior den forcefully.

I looked over to Firepaw who was attacking Morningfrost.

I cautiously bounded over to the red tom.

"L-Leave her alone!" I mewed.

Morningfrost hissed and scratched Firepaw's neck as he turned to look at me.

She ran over to her sister, Bluemist, who together retreated to the medicine cat den.

Firepaw bared his teeth. "You."

"…M-Me…?"

"You were the one spying on us! Weren't you!?"

I ran.

And to my dismay, he followed.

I could see the catmint lying where I had left it. Come on! I just need to get to the catmint! If only we weren't running _away_ from it.

"Do the thing with the paw!" Rosefire cheered.

I glanced over; everyone had circled around us, watching us.

Great.

"Go Littlepaw!" dad growled.

I noticed that dad had been trapped behind other cats.

Intentional or not, I didn't care. As long as he didn't come here and mess up my plan.

I slowed down to a trot and waited to hear the small sound of him unsheathing his claws.

 _Shink_.

There it was.

I ducked and rolled. Now, I was running in the right direction.

Once I had reached the catmint, I stopped running and unsheathed my claws.

He swiped at my face but I ducked.

"Fight, you lump of mouse-droppings!" he growled.

I narrowed my eyes and stepped back.

"No."

He stood there with his mouth agape.

I glanced at dad. His face was filled with confusion. "What is he doing…?"

Firepaw seemed to want to believe me but then at the same time, he constantly glanced at my claws.

"It is okay, Firepaw," I purred as I took a breath. Once I said this, there would be no returning, no life for me here in the forest.

Maybe I'd become a kittypet.

I sheathed my claws; my only protection from the bigger apprentice's sharp teeth.

"I'm not one of them."

Gasps and murmurs raced through the crowd of cats. Everyone's eyes were on dad who was shaking with disbelief. He glared at me; silently telling me to take that back.

I picked up the catmint and waved it around near Firepaw's muzzle. His eyes slowly dilated and he purred.

I crouched down in a playful stance and he followed me.

"Stop him!" dad growled.

"No," I told everyone, with some difficultly as the catmint was still in my mouth. "I need you all to see this."

Everyone became restless not knowing who to listen to.

I leaned forwards to rest my head on his shoulder; something Nightpaw and I did as a greeting.

"They're not what we think they are. They're just like you or me. We don't have to constantly fight and kill them."

"I said, _stop that traitor!"_ dad yowled, scaring me.

I dropped the catmint on the ground and almost as soon as I did, I felt teeth grab hold of my scruff and soon I was flying.

I yowled in fear as Firepaw chased me.

 ** _0-0-0 Nightpaw's POV_** **0-0-0**

I perked my ears up. I could have sworn I heard a yowl for help.

… The same one Littlepaw made before I met Frostpaw…

That couldn't be good.

I ran.

 ** _0-0-0 Littlepaw's POV_** **0-0-0**

"Littlepaw!" Frostpaw screamed as she ran towards me.

Everyone else was frozen in fear.

"Out of my way!" dad snarled as he tried to get to me.

I rolled, changing direction, and started running as far away from Firepaw as possible.

 **0-0-0** ** _Nightpaw's POV_** **0-0-0**

I ran around the trees, trying to follow Stormpaw's scent.

I _had_ to get to Littlepaw before he was injured or worse… killed…

With that thought, I ran faster.

He was my best friend.

My brother.

He couldn't die!

 **0-0-0** ** _Littlepaw's POV_** **0-0-0**

There!

I could see the catmint! I just needed to—!

I reached down to grab it but I was tackled to the ground. Firepaw scratched the back of my neck and as I laid there in pain, he jumped up and destroyed the catmint.

"No…" I hoarsely whispered.

I forced myself onto my feet and noticed as Firepaw closed in on me.

This was it.

No more Littlepaw…

 **0-0-0** ** _Nightpaw's POV_** **0-0-0**

I could see the camp! I recognised it from the time he snuck me in.

I leaped, trying to get there sooner.

I had to.

 **0-0-0** ** _Littlepaw's POV_** **0-0-0**

"Littlepaw! Run!"

Frostpaw jumped on Firepaw's back. She was so small compared to him.

They tackled for a second before he threw her off.

She landed near Cloversplash and Tigerfur. They parted to make an exit for her and she dragged herself.

Dad appeared next her. "This way!" he called to me.

I took a breath and started running.

Suddenly, someone pounced on me.

I lifted my weak head. Surprise, surprise, it was Firepaw.

I let out a final yowl for help and to my surprise, someone answered…

 **0-0-0** ** _Nightpaw's POV_** **0-0-0**

" _NO!_ " I yowled as I burst into the camp.

I looked around quickly. There was an opening in between Frostpaw and a large red tom.

I ran through them and growled.

Firepaw lifted his head and I jumped on him and clawed at his face.

He would regret the day he ever tried to hurt Littlepaw!

 **0-0-0** ** _Littlepaw's POV_** **0-0-0**

The weight of Firepaw was suddenly lifted off me and I glanced up at dad's shocked face.

What had happened? Was I dead?

"The Shadow…!" he whispered.

…

Oh no.

No, no, no, no!

I turned around to see Firepaw and a black cat with no tail and mint green eyes fighting.

Nightpaw.

Fangs and claws flew everywhere as the two Clanmates attacked each other.

Nightpaw had been pinned by the larger apprentice.

"Nightpaw!" I wailed.

That seemed to have given him more strength as he kicked Firepaw off and stood in front of me.

Protecting me.

"If you want to kill Littlepaw," he snarled, "You have to go through me too!"

Firepaw snarled and circled us, but Nightpaw was serious. He lunged at the dark orange tom and hissed.

Firepaw growled but relented. He backed away, being caught by Scorchfoot.

My mentor dragged him towards the warriors den with the other FlameClan apprentices.

Nightpaw gave a last growl before checking to see if I was okay.

"Alright, Nightpaw," I begged. "Go. Get out of here now!"

My Clanmates had a blood-thirsty look in their eyes. "The Shadow!" Stonetail hissed.

"GO!" I pleaded.

"Not until I know that you're okay," Nightpaw growled.

"Get him!"

"Kill him!"

"Keep him alive!"

Everyone stalked forwards.

Dad unsheathed his claws and joined in.

"Oakstar, no!" Frostpaw wailed.

Everyone tried to pounce on Nightpaw, who used all the tricks we learned, on them.

One-by-one, the warriors brave enough to attack him, dropped to the ground, blissfully sleeping.

Dad's eyes widened and he charged.

"No!" I cried. "Don't! You don't understand! You're only making it worse!"

But as usual, no one was listening to me.

Everyone was circling Nightpaw, waiting for their leader to make the first move.

Suddenly, Nightpaw darted towards dad.

He pounced and they tumbled until Nightpaw landed on dad, pinning him.

"Nightpaw! Stop! That's my father!"

Not listening and fuelled by anger, Nightpaw bared his teeth and prepared to bite dad's neck.

Everyone gasped and stopped.

" _NO!"_ I yowled.

Dad's shocked face was shown as Nightpaw turned to face me, confused.

"Why not?" he asked. "Isn't this the cat who ruined your life?"

"Get him!"

Suddenly everyone burst forwards and pushed him off dad. Five…six… seven cats pinned him to the floor and he let out a terrified squeak.

"No!" I cried again.

I tried to run towards Nightpaw, towards my Clan who were about to kill my brother.

But, someone grabbed me by the scruff. I turned to see Frostpaw. She didn't want me to be killed, I saw that in her eyes, but I _needed_ to save Nightpaw.

"No!" I tried again. "Please… just don't hurt him! _Please don't hurt my brother_!"

Dad stood up, his eyes narrowed in his lips curled back into a snarl.

He stumbled up to Nightpaw and let out a hiss.

"Put it with the others," he hissed menacingly. He turned to me, glaring. "I'll deal with it later. I have something more serious to address…"

Together, the seven cats led Nightpaw to the warrior den.

What were they going to do to my brother?!

I needed to know!

Dad came up to me, his eyes filled with hurt and anger. "You. Come with me."

I gulped and followed my father into his den.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I should have _known_!" dad growled as he paced around me. "I should have _seen the signs_."

"…Dad…" I mewed.

" _We had a deal_!" he snarled. He looked like he was going to say something else, but paused and continued pacing.

"I know we did…" I meowed, flustered. "But that was before I met him and… ugh, it's all so messed up."

He stopped pacing and stood in front of me. "So, everything during training…?" he accused. "A trick? A lie?!"

"I messed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me— be mad at me, but please… just don't kill Nightpaw…" I begged.

"The FlameClan apprentice?" dad snarled. " _That's_ what you're worried about? Not about your own father who was almost killed by that monster?!"

"He was just protecting me!" I assured him. "He's not dangerous!"

"He's killed heaps of us!" he hissed.

I stood up and hissed back. " _No, he hasn't_! He never fights, he's never killed a cat! Everyone else in his Clan has, but only because they need to defend themselves!"

I continued my rant. "And, they steal our prey because they _have to_. If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be killed themselves! There's something else in their camp. A leader who doesn't—!"

Dad huffed. "Their camp?"

He unsheathed his claws and pointed them towards me. "So, you've been to the FlameClan camp?"

Oh no.

"Di-Did I say camp…?"

I had said too much.

"How did you find it?!" dad growled.

"No…. I-I didn't," I stuttered. "Nightpaw showed me the way. Only a FlameClan cat can find their way through the maze of trees."

Dad glared at me and his eyes widened.

Oh no. Me and my big mouth.

Dad stomped towards the exit of his den.

"Oh no," I cried as I ran after him. "No, dad. No!"

I chased after him in a panic.

"Dad."

He didn't listen. I ran in front of him.

"It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. She's like nothing you've ever seen!" I wailed.

He passed me with the same blank look.

I ran behind him and tugged on his tail. "Dad. Please," I begged. "I promise you that you can't win this one!"

Nothing. No response.

"No. Dad. No," I cried. "For _once in your life,_ would you _please just listen to me_!?"

Dad kicked me back with his hind leg. Hurt, I stared back at him as he turned around to glare at me.

"You've thrown your lot in with them…" he growled.

"No…dad…"

"You're not a LightningClan cat," he continued.

I gasped. "Please dad… _don't_ do this…"

He took a deep breath. Hurt showed in his eyes.

"Dad please... I'm sorry! I'll never do it again. I'll be a perfect son! Please dad! Please!"

"You're not my son."

…

I fell backwards in shock. It was like being stabbed in the heart.

Da— Oakstar pushed through the leafy entrance and walked out of his den…

"Ready your claws!" he yowled.

…And my life.

I stood there, hurt, devastated.

I had lost my mother, my father, my friends, my brother, my Clan…

I was completely alone in the world now…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N:** asdfghjkl you have no idea how hard this chapter was to write for me

Ohhhh man, the feeeeeeeeelsssssss!

Please don't kill me; it had to be done

 **~Kat's Komments~**

 **crazyfoxqueen:** Yep, they are

 **TheSilentFury:** You're right... And thank you :)


End file.
